Esclave d'un cœur
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: Chap 9 M / M&A / Arthur découvre le secret de Merlin. Morgana morte, il profite d'attendre le rétablissement de ce dernier pour qu'il lui avoue sa magie… chose qu'il n'entendra jamais puisqu'en lui hurlant toute sa colère, Merlin s'enfuit et ne reviendra pas… pour cause : il a été vendu comme esclave.
1. Prologue

**Note : Ne suit pas le canon de la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout sauf les OC. Pour une fois les chapitres ne seront pas respectés en longueur, cela sera fonction des point de vue et de l'intrigue.  
**

**Pairing : M&A / Perceval & OC **

Catégorie : Romance / T à M / Hurt / confort.

* * *

**Esclave d'un cœur**

**Prologue : Un secret contre une trahison**

* * *

— Bouges-toi ! tonnait la voix d'un homme en lui donnant un coup de pied aux jambes.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long et brun, recroquevillé sur de la paillasse, se leva en ravalant ses gémissements au fond de sa gorge. Se rattrapant aux barreaux de la carriole, il grinça des dents tant ses membres lui tiraillaient les muscles. Le corps affaibli, il sentit une poigne le jeter violemment hors de sa prison. Les mains liées, il put seulement se protéger le visage en retombant dessus.

— J'en ai marre de trainer ta carcasse ! entendit-il à ses oreilles, et aujourd'hui, tu as de la chance, j'ai trouvé un acheteur pour ton corps !

Il était si fatigué que ses paupières restèrent closes. La seule chose dont il souvenait était deux bras qui le portèrent contre un torse. Il aurait voulu ouvrir ses yeux mais, épuisé, il s'endormit profondément. Reparti dans les bras de Morphée, il essayait de comprendre ses rêves parce qu'à travers eux, il en était certain : il retrouverait son identité.

_Il se souvenait… d'un long couloir où des gardes portaient une tunique rouge. Impossible de se rappeler de l'image du blason, il se voyait tenir un plateau entre les mains… Devant une porte en bois épaisse, il entrait en apercevant le dos d'un homme aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier semblait fixer l'extérieur puis il le regardait se tourner vers lui… seulement l'image restait aussi flou que les paroles qui franchissaient de la bouche de cet homme… _

**… … …**

Six mois plus tôt à Camelot.

Arthur patientait devant sa fenêtre. La veille, il n'avait rien dit. Tout comme le mois précédent. Il ferma des paupières quelques secondes en se remémorant de la scène. Suite à une attaque de Morgana dans la forêt, écroulé au sol par les hommes de la sorcière, il avait vu le regard luisant de Merlin. Un regard totalement interdit au royaume de Camelot. À cette seconde, il se souvenait de la colère et de la peine qui l'avait assailli au plus profond de son être. Il avait ressenti la trahison de son secret… Cependant, Merlin comptait bien plus à ses yeux… il s'était relevé en voulant l'éloigner de sa demi-sœur mais, affaibli et trop loin, il avait vu son valet lever les mains en l'air puis… comme un souffle de vent, Morgana fut engloutie par un tourbillon de terre et de feuille avant de retomber au sol… sans vie.

A ce souvenir, il ouvrit son regard en se rappelant des mots de Gaius « Sire, Merlin a puisé dans ces dernières forces, c'est pourquoi il est dans un état d'inconscience prolongé ». Il avait fallu trois semaines pour que son traitre de valet se rétablisse et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait des explications de sa part. Ce n'était pas trop demander ? Merlin pensait-il réellement qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Le prenait-il encore pour le crétin royal ? Bon sang, il était tout de même roi de Camelot !

Il soupira lorsque Merlin pénétra enfin dans sa chambre. Il se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre. D'ailleurs, il désirait le voir trembler devant ses yeux remplis de fureur. Il ne supportait plus les non-dits ! Le visage du sorcier ne reflétait que le mensonge ! Et Arthur voulait… non, il souhaitait ardemment faire comprendre à Merlin que **_ce_ **secret ne resterait pas impuni. Comment, son serviteur, osait-il continuer à le narguer alors qu'il connaissait maintenant l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ? Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il le rabaisser au point de le rendre encore stupide ?

Le jeune Pendragon se sentait humilié. Merlin l'avait pris pour un ignorant durant toutes ces années et il avait tellement de rancœur en lui qu'il voulait que le sorcier le comprenne. Pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il avait tort… que tout ce que Gaius lui avait dit sur la destinée de son pupille était vrai… que jamais Merlin ne lui aurait fait de mal… mais, Arthur, trop fier, tenait à son honneur. Il s'avança les poings serrés en scrutant le visage de son valet qui, content de son effet, le vit lentement se tendre de peur.

— Sire ? bredouilla d'une voix inquiète Merlin.

Arthur profitait de chacun de ses pas pour le voir flancher. Il était roi. Il était le maitre de son royaume. Il fronça des sourcils quand le brun recula d'un pas. Un rictus moqueur naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il aimait sentir sa supériorité… enfin, quand l'occasion le lui permettait, surtout face à Merlin, et il aimait le voir à travers son regard.

Arthur continuait à le toiser durement puis, le cœur battant à toute allure, les paroles qui franchirent de sa bouche furent à la fois blessantes et poignantes. Son timbre vibrait de colère et de haine. Les mots qui s'envolèrent au rythme de sa rage longtemps contenue, sortirent comme une délivrance. Ce besoin irrépressible de pouvoir enfin les dire parut subitement soulager son corps. Le résultat fut, à ses yeux, satisfaisant. Le visage soudainement pâle et le regard extrêmement brillant du sorcier lui enserrèrent malheureusement la poitrine… mais, pour lui-même, il voulait montrer à ce menteur d'ami combien il avait été meurtri par son mensonge…

Arthur avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait : voir Merlin s'affoler de tous ses membres puis… ce dernier partit en courant. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de hurler méchamment à ce dernier, il prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément. Le souffle court, il planta les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Avait-il été trop loin ? Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Merlin le lui avoue de vive voix… mais, là, encore… rien, juste la fuite. Imperturbable, il croisa des bras en se postant à sa fenêtre. Il se sentait mal. Son cœur souffrait mais il était roi et en tant que tel, il se devait de remettre Merlin à l'ordre. Même en le voyant franchir les portes de Camelot, il se disait « Il reviendra ».

Des jours passèrent sans que ce dernier ne refasse une apparition. Les semaines devinrent des mois puis une saison s'écoula… Plus le temps défila et plus Arthur regrettait. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement ce que sa colère lui avait fait dire et, quatre mois après cela, il se rendait compte de l'importance de Merlin dans sa vie parce que, malgré tout ça, il tenait à lui. Le vide de sa présence était devenue une torture… une lourde conséquence qu'Arthur comprendrait les jours à venir.

Il décida d'envoyer des chevaliers à Healdor mais ces derniers revinrent bredouilles. Gauvain qui ne dissimulait pas sa colère contre le roi, tira quelques ficelles lorsqu'un jour, un vieil ami l'informa d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Votre majesté, chuchota le chevalier en l'interrompant au milieu d'une réunion, puis-je vous parler en aparté, s'il vous plait ?

La salle se vida rapidement. Arthur appréciait la ténacité du chevalier. La force avec laquelle il lui tenait tête depuis le départ de Merlin lui prouvait combien il avait été encore plus stupide.

— Je t'écoute.

— Il semblerait que Merlin ait été vu la dernière fois au port des Cornouailles.

— Que-comment ? fit le roi les yeux ronds.

Le visage de Gauvain était tellement sérieux qu'il craignait d'entendre la suite.

— Sire, il a été vendu comme esclave.

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 1 Un nouveau monde

Catégorie : Romance / T à M / Hurt / confort.

Merci pour les commentaires ! Merci à Choupaa31: j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Bon, ce chapitre s'installe doucement... et bon, comme le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit et que je ne compte pas le toucher, je verrais si elle vous plait bien, j'augmenterais la taille des chapitres. Finalement, je trouve que c'est court, pas vous ? Bonne lecture.

* * *

**.**

**Esclave d'un cœur**

**Chapitre 1 / Un nouveau monde  
**

**.**

Le corps au chaud, il leva ses paupières lorsqu'une main lui caressa une joue. Inquiet de ne pas reconnaitre son maitre, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Le souffle court, il croisa des yeux d'un gris foncé qui semblait étrangement gentil mais, avec le temps, il avait appris à se méfier d'eux.

— Bonjour, entendit-il.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il posa rapidement ses yeux bleus partout autour de lui. Les murs étaient en pierre. Le plafond en bois. En serrant nerveusement ses doigts sur la couverture, il réalisa qu'il était dans un lit. Un lit vraiment douillet. Il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier, les cheveux noirs et bouclés qui encadraient un visage fin et hâlé, le fixait sans une once de colère.

— Je m'appelle Guillaume, reprit son interlocuteur, je suis le baron du Château de Comper.

Soudain, il se souvint des paroles de son maitre « j'ai trouvé un acheteur ! ». Tremblant, il tenta de se lever en comprenant que ce dernier était son nouveau propriétaire.

— Hé ? Où vas-tu ? chuchota son hôte en le maintenant d'une main sur le torse.

— Maitre, souffla-t-il seulement en s'écroulant sur le matelas.

— Pas de maitre ici, appelle-moi Guillaume, coupa chaleureusement ce dernier en le bordant, et toi ? As-tu un prénom ?

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de sa personne. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait atterri dans la cage aux esclaves. Le plus vieux souvenir qu'il avait en mémoire était d'avoir été réveillé au milieu d'inconnus. Il déglutit en secouant la tête.

— Tu ne te souviens plus ? reprit le jeune homme en plissant des yeux.

Non, rien ne lui revenait. Il se mordit rageusement une lèvre en se disant qu'il devrait s'inventer un nom.

— Si je t'en donne un en attendant, l'accepterais-tu ? poursuivit Guillaume en le voyant rapidement hocher de la tête,… bien, alors dans ce cas, tu te nommeras Rémys.

— Ré-Rémys, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

— Oui, je trouve que ce prénom te va bien.

Il le regarda se lever d'une chaise.

— Dors encore un peu, tu m'as l'air épuisé, murmura son hôte en remontant la couverture, après, un de mes serviteurs te prépara un bain et t'apportera des vêtements propres.

Une fois seul, dans la pénombre de la chambre, il roula sur le côté. Le regard posé sur les filets de lumière du jour, il se répétait mentalement le nouveau prénom « Rémys ». Il l'aimait bien se disait-il en fermant ses paupières.

.

Le dormeur se réveilla en entendant la voix d'un vieil homme lui murmurer :

— Bonjour Rémys, Olivier, se présenta-t-il en lui souriant, je serais votre servant pour aujourd'hui et si, je puis me permettre, j'ai votre plateau.

Il se redressa du lit puis, en papillonnant des cils pour s'habituer à la lumière extérieure, il tenta de bouger lorsque le serviteur lui souffla :

— Non, ne bougez pas.

Les cheveux grisonnant et court, il lui souriait en déposant son repas sur les cuisses.

— Mais, je… murmura-t-il en posant un regard affolé sur l'énorme quantité de mets qui garnissait ses assiettes.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon, mangez que ce que vous pouvez, en attendant je vais vous préparer un bain.

Rémys n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Olivier était déjà reparti. Une main sur son estomac, il entendit celui-ci crier de famine. Il avait faim. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu un vrai repas ? La gorge sèche, il saisit un bout de pain qu'il trempa dans la soupe. Tout en portant le morceau à la bouche, il se demandait quel genre de maitre il avait. Le nourrissait-il pour mieux l'épuiser à la tâche ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui offrait-il un bain ? Il réfléchissait lorsqu'en s'arrêtant de mâcher, il se rappela du mot « corps ». La poitrine serrée d'angoisse, il baissa ses yeux subitement remplis de larmes. Il avait peur. Allait-il servir d'esclave sexuel ?

Les paupières closes, il se souvenait que certains prisonniers lui disaient qu'une fois vendue, l'acheteur pouvait soit se servir de lui comme d'un servant personnel ou, dans le pire des cas, d'un objet sexuel… oui, objet parce qu'il n'aurait rien à dire. Il devrait juste subir les sévices.

— N'as-tu pas faim ? sursauta-t-il en renversant la soupe du plateau.

Terrifié par ce qu'il pensait, ses mains tremblèrent encore davantage.

— Je…

La gorge nouée, il ne se sentait soudainement pas bien. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il un esclave ?

— Hé, souffla doucement Guillaume qui déplaça le plateau pour s'assoir à ses côtés, n'ait pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, si je t'offre un repas c'est pour que tu te nourrisses, regardes-toi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas te briser.

Rémys ne savait pas si son hôte se moquait de lui mais, dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de méchanceté. Il se sentait horriblement idiot. Comment un homme aussi gentil dans la voix que dans les gestes pourrait être un futur bourreau ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Même pas de sa propre personnalité. Etait-il toujours effrayé ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'avoir été atrocement mutilé de l'intérieur ?

— Pardon, réussit-il à murmurer en s'essuyant rapidement les joues.

— Je te pardonne si tu me souris.

Rémys le contempla quelques secondes sans se rendre compte que ses lèvres s'étiraient pour sourire.

— Voilà, tu es pardonné, chuchota-t-il en reposant le plateau sur ses cuisses, maintenant, je veux que tu manges et cesses de réfléchir, je n'aimerais pas revoir de si beaux yeux pleurer.

Le cœur battant, il hocha la tête. Rassuré, il mangea doucement son repas jusqu'à sentir son estomac se caler. Durant tout le repas, il n'osa pas relever son visage. Le maitre du lieu l'observant, il essayait de se convaincre que ce jeune homme était bon.

— Olivier a fini de préparer ton bain dans la pièce d'à côté, je te laisse te laver, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

.

Rémys, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleue, se contemplait dans un miroir. Le reflet que lui renvoya la glace ne lui rappelait toujours pas qui il était. Les cheveux bruns et raides tombant aux épaules, il avait un visage creusé par la fatigue. Il fit une grimace en voyant qu'il avait des oreilles décollées.

— Rémys ! Tu es magnifique !

Il pivota en rougissant à son hôte.

— Et tu l'es encore plus avec cette teinte, poursuivit-il en posant une paume sur une de ses joues.

Rémys, subitement inquiet par ce geste recula d'un pas. La tête baissée, il se forçait à se dire qu'il n'était pas un invité comme les autres.

— Je… bredouilla-t-il, je suis votre esclave…

Il sentit une main lui relever le visage. En plantant son regard terrifié, il croisa des yeux qui semblaient déçus. Plus grand que lui, il avait une carrure plus forte que la sienne. Il dégageait tellement de douceur dans son regard gris qu'il désirait croire en ses paroles.

— Tu n'es pas mon _esclave_.

Le ton n'était pas colérique mais ferme, comme s'il désirait qu'il le comprenne pour de bon. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il se sentait horriblement fragile. Pourquoi les mots arrivaient-ils à le rendre aussi fébrile ?

— Mais…

— Non, tu es mon invité, Rémys, d'accord.

Il hocha la tête en fermant des paupières lorsqu'une main de son hôte lui effaça ses quelques larmes.

— Tu as dormi deux jours, veux-tu sortir prendre l'air en ma compagnie ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Rémys l'empoigna timidement. Elle était douce et, en sentant les doigts de Guillaume s'entremêler aux siens, il trouvait cela agréable. Inconsciemment, il sourit en fixant leurs mains liées. Ce geste aussi étrange qu'il soit paraissait lui dire qu'il devait avoir confiance en cet homme.

**… … …**

**_Deux jours auparavant…_**

Guillaume qui se promenait au port regardait des prisonniers alignés comme du bétail. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, il trouvait cela désolant de voir que la nature humaine avait des facettes bien ingrates. Dégouté, il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il distingua un jeune homme se faire sortir comme un chien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'acheta contre quelques pièces d'or.

— Monseigneur, murmura Olivier qui le dévisageait d'un air incompréhensible, cela ne vous ressemble pas ?

Le corps fin du prisonnier contre son torse, Guillaume avait envie de le protéger des hommes.

— C'est vrai, admit-il, mais si je peux sauver une personne, peut-être cela soulagerait-il ma conscience.

Assis dans son carrosse, il gardait le brun tout contre lui en le détaillant. Il était épuisé, c'était certain puis, en soupirant, il espérait que cette personne n'avait pas subi de violences corporelles ou, se disait-il, d'abus sexuel. Il souleva le tissu fin de la poitrine du jeune dormeur. Les lèvres maugréant de dégouts, il distingua des marques bleutées et quelques cicatrices. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Vingt ans ? Vingt-quatre ?

Arrivée chez lui, Jeanne, sa gouvernante, plissa des paupières en le voyant porté un jeune homme.

— Ne dites rien, souffla-t-il en apercevant la bouche de celle-ci s'ouvrir.

Suivi d'Olivier, il pénétra dans une chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Une main dans sa chevelure noire corbeau, il le contempla quelques secondes avant de laisser des instructions à son domestique. Dehors, le temps était au beau fixe. Un soleil rayonnant et une douce brise le berçaient comme pour alléger le poids d'une culpabilité qui, malgré tout, n'était pas la sienne. Marchand les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers le cimetière de ses aïeux. Devant la tombe de son père, il toisa la pierre en s'agenouillant. Ce dernier enterré depuis quelques mois, Guillaume n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il empoigna la terre qui s'effrita sous ses doigts.

— Ce n'est peut-être qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres mais si, je peux en sauver un alors, je ne serais jamais comme vous.

Le premier soir, le visage pâle du jeune homme l'inquiétait. Il semblait rêver en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Il écarta des mèches brunes lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne. La tête basculée près de celle de son protégé, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il l'entendit bredouiller d'une voix faible « ne me laisse pas partir ». S'allongeant à ses côtés, il le regarda dormir. A qui soufflait-il ses mots ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il fait souffrir ?

.

Lorsqu'il le vit debout, habillé, face au miroir, Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un air coquin. Il grimaça en se disant que le corps frêle de son invité avait encore besoin d'être nourri. « **_Esclave_ **» que ce mot lui brisa le cœur. Ressemblait-il à l'un de ses bourreaux ? Il aurait voulu lui hurler sa colère mais les yeux bleus de Rémys lui firent l'effet d'une torture l'empêchant de mettre une barrière entre eux. Comment un regard aussi pur arrivait à l'affaiblir ? Quel genre d'homme avait-il croisé dans sa vie pour le rendre aussi fragile ?

Guillaume voyait bien dans quel l'état de confusion dont se trouvait son jeune ami. Il y avait dans le bleu océan, une crainte… une peur qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Il n'était et ne serait jamais comme son père. Il voulait le rassurer mais il le sentait encore trop fragilisé par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il tendit seulement une main qui, le temps d'une seconde, lui fit battre le cœur avec frénésie.

C'était étrange comme geste. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années et, là, en sentant celle de son invité, il trouvait cela attendrissant. Il leva son regard pour le planter dans ceux de Rémys. Il lui sourit pendant que sa seconde main relevait quelques mèches brunes. « Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils vide ? » se demandait-il. « Qui a pu te faire aussi mal pour que ton amnésie s'en souvienne encore ? ».

… … …

Parallèlement, à Camelot, Arthur s'était éloigné de Guenièvre. Il ne supportait plus de la regarder. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer mais son valet lui manquait. Il finit par rompre en tentant d'être honnête avec lui-même : il ne l'aimait plus ou, du moins, son cœur ne palpitait plus comme autrefois pour elle. Surtout, il n'arrivait pas à admettre son erreur vis-à-vis du sorcier. Pourtant tout cela était vrai : Merlin n'était plus dans son royaume. Il avait été emmené de l'autre côté de l'océan… loin de sa vie… loin de lui. Face aux regards noirs de Gaius, il l'écoutait lui hurler sa déception.

— Mais Merlin étant un sorcier ! coupa rageusement le roi, comment a-t-il pu se retrouver embarqué comme un esclave ?

— Oh, voyez-vous ça ! nargua le médecin, parce que vous croyez qu'il allait dévoiler sa magie ?

— Mais…

— Vous m'avez profondément déçu ! cingla le plus âgé, Merlin a toujours été à vos côtés et vous ! Vous continuez à le considérer comme un moins que rien ! Réveillez-vous bon sang !

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? tonna Arthur, totalement ulcéré d'être traité de la sorte.

Le visage de Gaius se détendit puis, en fixant son souverain, il souffla péniblement en haussant le ton :

— Ne faites rien, si Merlin n'est rien d'autre qu'un traitre à vos yeux, à quoi cela vous servirait-il de le rechercher ? Vous devriez être content de son sort, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il soit brûlé sur un bucher ou condamné à servir je ne sais quel homme, vous savez très bien à quoi servent les esclaves…

Le jeune Pendragon, droit et immobile, tentait d'enregistrer ses propos. La mâchoire tendue, il entendait chaque mot qui poignardait son cœur. Il se refusait de croire que Merlin ne puisse être à nouveau à ses côtés et, jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi pitoyable.

— Je pars le récupérer, répondit-il sèchement.

— Pourquoi feriez-vous cela, sire ? gronda Gaius, serait-ce pour mieux l'achever de vos mains ?

Arthur, la poitrine comprimée, n'aimait pas le ton du médecin. Quand bien même ce dernier adorait son pupille comme un fils, le roi ne desserrait pas des dents.

— Je veux juste qu'il reprenne sa place, répondit-il fermement.

Gaius soupira en le regardant partir de son laboratoire. Il voyait bien qu'Arthur essayait de dissimuler ses regrets et ce dernier, ayant été élevé dans la tradition Pendragon, n'avouerait jamais combien il tenait à Merlin. Il s'assit sur un tabouret le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Les paupières closes, il se souvenait encore du jour où son pupille était arrivé en trombe dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Les larmes que Merlin avait versé à cause des mots d'Arthur étaient l'évidence même de la profonde douleur. De toute manière, il hoquetait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas émettre un son pour lui expliquer ses ressentiments. Gaius avait bien compris que le roi attendait du sorcier qu'il lui avoue sa magie mais le médecin pensait que cette imbécile qui lui servait de majesté réaliserait tous les efforts et les obstacles qu'avaient dû surmonter Merlin pour son royaume.

Finalement, en se redressant de son siège, il était hors de question pour lui de laisser Arthur Pendragon de blesser à nouveau Merlin. Il en avait déjà assez supporté et pour une fois dans sa vie, Gaius allait agir comme un père.

— Je vous accompagne, sire ! l'informa-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre de ce dernier qui, la bouche ouverte, allait répliquer,… et c'est plus qu'une obligation !

Ce fut ainsi que le roi se retrouva accompagnés de ses chevaliers et du médecin. Sur un bateau, il avait laissé à Lancelot le soin de veiller au château pendant qu'il partirait à la recherche de Merlin…

**.**

**A suivre**

_Bon je ne suis pas sadique... enfin, pas encore mouhahaha_

**.**


	3. Chapitre 2 Nouveau départ ?

**Catégorie** : Romance / T à M / Hurt / confort.

**Pairing** : M&A / Perceval & OC

Merci Choupaa31, Naruusui, Arwalia pour vos review / il me semble que je n'ai oublié personne, encore merci !

Chaque chose en son temps. Chaque moment compte. Il n'y a pas de hasard au prénom donné à Merlin et ce n'est pas un hasard si je n'ai pas mis ce qu'Arthur a hurlé après Merlin, vous le découvrirez en même temps que lui.

Pour information le chateau de Comper se trouve non loin au nord de la forêt de **Paimpont, soit à quelques kilomètre de la forêt de Brocéliande**.**  
**

* * *

**Esclave d'un cœur**

**Chapitre 2 / Nouveau départ ?  
**

**.**

Rémys, la main toujours dans celle de Guillaume, appréhendait de connaitre le monde qui l'entourait. Sans sa mémoire, il se retrouvait tout simplement démuni et comme un enfant qui venait de naitre, il avait besoin de repère et d'être rassuré. Les lèvres pincées, il suivait son hôte qui saluait d'un hochement de la tête les domestiques. Cependant, à chacun de ses pas, ses blessures lui tiraient affreusement la peau. Il retenait ses gémissements de douleur lorsqu'il percuta le corps de Guillaume qui s'arrêtait devant le vieil homme.

— Monseigneur, souffla Olivier, dois-je vous rappeler que votre cousin, François sera bientôt là.

— Oui, c'est vrai, marmonna le jeune baron en lui jetant rapidement un coup d'œil, si vous ne me voyez pas arriver, faites-le patienter dans la salle des conseils.

— Bien Monseigneur.

Tout en les observant, le serviteur sembla ensuite murmurer des mots à l'oreille de son hôte. Lorsque le vieil homme s'écarta, Guillaume se tourna en lui faisant face puis, en lâchant sa main, il lui planta un regard plissé et indéchiffrable. Inquiet, Rémys tressaillit en le voyant subitement empoigner son haut. Le souffle lent, il détourna ses yeux pour ne pas regarder. Il sentit soudainement une douleur fulgurante le saisir quand une main se posa sur ses marques bleues. Sa tête à l'opposer de son seigneur, il se mordit rageusement une lèvre. Il essayait de rester de marbre mais en fermant des paupières, il se souvenait de chaque coup qu'il avait reçu. Il ouvrit ses yeux en l'entendant l'intimer d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas : froide et sans chaleur.

— Suis-moi !

Il le suivit jusque dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée. Les membres tremblants, il osa enfin croiser son regard assombri. Il ne comprenait pas la lueur qui semblait à la fois triste et glaciale.

— Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas, et allonge-toi sur le lit !

Un coup de tonnerre parut prendre place dans sa tête. Pourquoi voulait-il le voir nu ? Avait-il eu tort de donner sa confiance ? Il pivota pour lui tourner le dos puis, la gorge nouée, il commença à ôter la tunique. A ces gestes, il serrait durement des dents en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu.

_'' Perdu dans ses seuls souvenirs, une main rustre l'empoignait pour le jeter contre la terre molle._

_— Déshabilles-toi ! lui tonnait son maître, dépêches-toi ! Que cet homme puisse regarder ce que tu vaux !_

_Les mains tremblotantes, il était tellement lent qu'il sentit son haut voler en éclats puis son bas fut baissé jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles. Les yeux larmoyants, il vit un gros monsieur qui le tâtait comme une bête de foire. Exposé aussi nu qu'un vers, il ressentait la haine de ce dernier qui grinçait :_

_— Il est maigre comme un poteau ! Il ne me servirait à rien ! grognait-il en empoignant durement des cheveux à la base de son cou,… même mes fils ne voudraient pas le toucher tellement qu'il put ! gueulait-il en le reniflant,… en plus, il est trop laid pour plaire à l'un d'eux !''_

Guillaume qui prenait le temps de respirer ne voyait pas dans quel état son invité se mettait. Il était tellement absorbé par les blessures qu'il se traitait d'imbécile. Il aurait dû lui demander s'il n'en souffrait pas. Quel genre d'hôte faisait-il ? Il s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de sanglots étouffés. Les yeux rivés sur Rémys qui tremblait en portant ses mains sur le haut de sa braie, il se donna une tape sur le front. Il réalisait qu'il venait encore d'agir comme un abruti.

En tentant de faire abstraction des marques qui se dévoilaient sur le dos, il posa docilement une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta en s'écartant de lui. Il déglutit en croisant une fraction de seconde les yeux bleus baignés de larmes. Lui qui était habitué à ce type de regard, affolé et effrayé, ne pensait pas un jour en recevoir d'aussi poignant.

— Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû être dur, j'aimerais juste panser tes plaies, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il se voulait détendue.

Rémys éclata subitement en sanglots. La peur qu'il ressentait fut si brutale qu'il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il ressentait encore l'humiliation qui lui transperçait le cœur. Sa peau entière était recouverte de chair de poule. Une main sur les yeux, il s'agenouilla pour dissimuler ses larmes. Il avait honte de lui. Honte d'être aussi émotif. Juste honte d'être ce qu'il était. La seconde main sur son estomac retourné, il avait envie que sa vie prenne fin. Si la vie d'un homme se résumait à devenir l'esclave de sa propre existence, il n'avait rien à attendre des autres. Les hommes avaient-ils perdu leur humanité au point d'ôter sa propre dignité ? Il lui suffisait de se rappeler des propos de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu de lui : _« autant l'abattre ! » « Regardez-le ! Même pour une pièce d'or, il ne me rapporterait rien ! » « Que va-t-il faire pour moi ? Il tient à peine debout ! ». _Pourtant, une personne avait payé pour lui : pourquoi ?

Guillaume, désarmé devant la fragilité du plus jeune, quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Il croisa son serviteur et ami de longue date.

— Vous ne restez pas avec Rémys ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces… chuchota-t-il en serrant de la mâchoire,… je pensais être prêt à affronter ce genre de situation mais…

Olivier n'entendit pas la suite. Il le suivit de ses yeux noisette. Son jeune maitre était encore envahi par de douloureux tourments et il pouvait le comprendre. Il soupira en décidant qu'il allait appliquer l'onguent sur le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, son cœur se déchirait à sa vue. Rémys, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

— Mon garçon, chuchota-t-il en lui relevant le visage, allonges-toi que je soigne tes blessures.

L'heure qui suivit fut si silencieux qu'Olivier se sentait navré pour les deux jeunes hommes. Le blessé semblait avoir besoin d'attention tandis que son jeune maitre avait besoin de retrouver sa confiance. Il espérait aussi que la venue du jeune sorcier ne soit pas un hasard mais une providence... n'importe quel druide aurait su qui était vraiment Rémys. Pour l'instant la seule chose qui le consolait de son état amnésique était de le savoir en sécurité avec Guillaume.

— Je repasserais ce soir vous en appliquer une nouvelle fois, dit-il en le recouvrant de la couverture.

Les paupières closes, Rémys s'endormit en regrettant sa réaction. Cela aurait dû lui frapper à l'esprit quand Guillaume avait posé sa main sur ses bleus. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il irait s'excuser…

.

Le jeune baron aperçut son cousin devant l'entrée de la cour. En le rejoignant, il savait d'avance que les rumeurs aller bon train. Les yeux noirs, il le regarda s'avancer vers lui :

— Il parait que tu aurais décidé de prendre enfin un esclave ! lui railla François en souriant d'un air mesquin.

Guillaume ne l'avait jamais apprécié mais, étant la seule personne qui lui restait de sa famille, il tentait de le tolérer. Il prit sur lui avant de répondre que cela ne le concernait pas.

— Je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi, ajouta-t-il.

— Écoute, si c'est pour faire des remarques, tu peux t'en aller, grinça-t-il en se postant face à lui.

Le visage autoritaire de son cousin ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre comme autrefois. Depuis que ce dernier s'était pris une raclée de sa part, François restait assez distant de lui mais le jeune baron le connaissait assez bien et il devait faire attention à ses arrières.

— Méfie-toi cousin, osa-t-il glousser, un esclave reste un esclave toute sa vie !

Il ne répondit pas à ses mots en le voyant rejoindre sa monture.

— Nous nous reverrons dans deux jours ! ajouta-t-il.

Guillaume n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il marcha quelques minutes à l'extérieur pour chasser ses vieux souvenirs. Les yeux balayant les alentours, il se rappelait du nombre d'esclaves que son père affectionnait à sa manière. Un air de dégout s'afficha sur ses lèvres en y repensant. Combien de hurlements avaient-ils dû endurer dans sa jeunesse ? Combien de fois avait-il supplié son père d'arrêter de les martyriser ?

— Monseigneur.

Guillaume sourit à son serviteur. C'était sûrement le seul envers qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Il était tout le temps présent pour lui… à l'écouter quand il en avait besoin.

— Vous devriez essayer de discuter avec lui, conseilla-t-il, Rémys est juste bouleversé par son nouvel environnement, laissez-lui le temps de s'y faire et de comprendre qu'avec vous, il ne craint rien.

— Vous avez raison Olivier.

.

Il se réveilla en s'étirant douloureusement de ses membres encore meurtris. Les yeux grands ouverts, il distingua une bougie sur le chevet puis, en apercevant une masse sur un fauteuil, il reconnut son hôte. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il sortit du lit et saisit la seconde couverture au pied du matelas pour le recouvrir. En la positionnant correctement sur le corps de Guillaume, il sursauta lorsqu'il croisa des yeux gris qui se plantèrent dans les siens.

— Euh… bredouilla-t-il en baissant son regard au sol, je…

— Tu es, murmura gentiment son ainé, apparemment un très bon invité.

Rémys le vit se lever en laissant tomber la couverture sur le plancher. Le corps tremblant, il rougit en suivant son regard le reluquer de bas en haut. Affolé, il se jeta sur le lit en se recouvrant rapidement jusqu'au niveau de son nez et tel un enfant, il s'allongea en s'excusant de l'avoir réveillé. Les paupières fortement closes, il sentit le poids du matelas s'affaisser derrière son dos. Le souffle court, ses membres se mirent à trembler à nouveau.

— Rémys, peux-tu te retourner, s'il te plait.

Il roula en gardant les yeux fermés. Durant quelques secondes, il craignait d'avoir blessé son hôte mais l'éclat de rire qui résonna dans la chambre le fit ouvrir instantanément le regard sur ce dernier. Inconsciemment, il retira le haut de la couverture de sa bouche qui semblait rendre un sourire à Guillaume. Il était si naturel et si agréable que Rémys se sentait affreusement bête à ses côtés.

Lorsque le silence revint, ils se contentèrent de se regarder. Guillaume aimait bien son invité. Les yeux encore affolés de ce dernier lui perçaient le cœur mais le vide immense qu'il percevait à chaque fois était pire qu'une sentence, c'était simplement insupportable. Il prit une respiration avant de se lancer.

— J'aimerais que tu te sentes libre, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour t'habituer à la demeure, si tu as besoin de solitude, je ne te dérangerais pas, Olivier sera là pour te guider et puis, si jamais tu veux t'en aller, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

« _Libre_ » se répétait le plus jeune en le regardant encore plus terrifié. Il ne savait même pas où il était et… encore moins qui, il était. Son souffle se saccada pendant qu'il s'imaginait déjà seul. Il n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses pensées. Il avait souvent eu peur de se retrouver entre les mains d'horribles bonhommes et le voilà en train de paniquer parce qu'il ne désirait pas être seul. Pourquoi sa mémoire ne voulait-elle pas revenir ? Et pourquoi ses mains s'acharnaient-elles subitement à… s'agripper contre les pans de la chemise de Guillaume.

Rouge de honte, il tenta de s'éloigner quand des bras le resserrèrent encore davantage. Une main du jeune baron lui caressa le haut de la tête comme un enfant qui viendrait de faire un cauchemar… sauf qu'il était un adulte et que, le cœur battant de peur, les hommes ne s'étreignaient jamais ainsi, enfin,... il en était certain. Pourtant, il était bien… tellement bien qu'il se laissa bercer sans oser faire le moindre mouvement.

Depuis combien d'années Guillaume n'avait-il pas enlacé une personne de cette manière ? Trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir et, en fermant les yeux, il priait pour que son invité ne le repousse pas. Il avait juste besoin de le rassurer. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, il vit ses lèvres lui offrir un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

— Bonne nuit, Rémys, murmura-t-il en se levant mais une main le retint.

Le regard sur cette poigne, il écouta le jeune homme lui demander timidement s'il pouvait rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

**… … …**

Quelque part en pleine mer, sur un bateau…

Arthur contemplait les étoiles. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au port, il n'avait rien dit. Il était trop inquiet pour pouvoir parler et puis, il ne savait pas comment expliquer son attitude. Merlin lui manquait mais, quel sens avait donc cette signification quand son père lui apprenait qu'un roi ne devait pas s'attacher aux gens de son peuple ? Son serviteur lui avait pourtant ouvert les yeux sur la compassion et le soutien. Il avait appris à ses côtés que la force d'un royaume se maintenait grâce aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Merlin,… toujours ce jeune homme qui donnait toujours l'air d'être maladroit et idiot. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce dernier. Accoudé à la balustrade de la coque, les yeux ancrés sur le ciel étoilé, il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver mais il connaissait la valeur d'un esclave. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était la manière dont son valet s'y était pris pour en devenir un. Il était sorcier et, selon les dire, le plus grand que le monde ait pu connaitre à ce jour.

Arthur imaginait le pire et il s'interdisait d'y penser parce que cela ne se serait jamais arrivé s'il ne lui avait pas vomi ses mots. Lui-même ne les aurait pas accepté… mais son titre de souverain l'obligeait à respecter les lois mais, ces dernières l'autorisaient-elles à blesser un être qui avait voué sa vie pour lui ? Mériterait-il une seconde chance s'il arrivait à le retrouver ?

Finalement, il réalisait combien il n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment le connaitre. Il soupira en voyant Gauvain et Léon le rejoindre. D'un hochement de la tête, ils se regardèrent en silence. Les chevaliers ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur la détermination de leur roi à vouloir retrouver Merlin parce que ce dernier avait toujours été là pour Arthur.

Merlin qui, parfois, savait faire preuve de maturité épaulait ce dernier avec une telle conviction que le peuple pouvait facilement déceler une amitié respectueuse mais, existait-elle réellement aux regards du roi ? Avait-il effacé de sa mémoire toutes les fois où Merlin l'avait soutenu comme à l'égale des chevaliers ? Peut-être qu'un jour, le jeune Pendragon oserait-il poser des mots sur ce qui les liait vraiment ? Peut-être qu'un jour, parviendrait-il à parler avec son cœur ?…

Parce que Gauvain était certain d'une chose : Merlin aimait son roi. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il donnerait sa vie pour ce crétin royal. Si la magie avait une quelconque incidence dans ses choix, l'amour que son ami portait à son souverain était bien plus qu'une décision. A cette pensée, il ferma des yeux en priant pour Merlin qui avait le droit d'avoir une vie et si Arthur restait entêté, il espérait que le sorcier saurait accepter de vivre loin de ce roi. Il ne serait pas juste pour son ami de vivre à l'ombre d'un homme qui ne saurait apprécier sa vraie nature.

Le jeune Pendragon ne savait pas par quels sacrifices le jeune sorcier avait dû passer pour le voir monter sur le trône. Le saurait-il un jour ? Pour l'instant, il leur restait encore quatre jours de voyage et, une fois sur place, ils verront bien ce qu'il adviendrait de toute cette histoire.

... ... ...

Les deux jours suivants, Rémys se sentait en meilleur forme. Il avait encore des traces de bleus mais il en souffrait moins. Son hôte avait respecté ses engagements en lui laissant de l'espace pour connaitre les lieux mais, sans rien avouer, sa présence lui manquait. Lors des repas de midi, Guillaume semblait prendre plaisir à discuter avec lui et de temps en temps, il lui demandait si sa mémoire lui revenait. Mais, pour cela, il n'en était rien.

Il avait visité la grande demeure en compagnie d'Olivier pendant que le maitre du lieu s'occupait à ses tâches administratives. Sur les balcons de sa chambre, le domestique lui murmura :

— Mon jeune maitre veille sur les villages avoisinants.

— Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Vingt-huit ans, répondit aimablement le vieil homme, vous verrez, c'est un homme bon.

— Je n'en doute pas, murmura-t-il en contemplant le paysage.

Les yeux fermés, il laissa la brise printanière lui effleurer la peau. Elle était douce comme une caresse divine. Le corps bercé, il entendait le souffle du vent lui murmurer qu'il était temps que son esprit s'éveille. Les lèvres vibrantes, il fut pris d'un vertige lorsqu'Olivier le rattrapa. Qui venait de lui parler ?

— Vous sentez-vous bien, mon garçon ?

— Oui, chuchota-t-il en baissant son regard au sol.

— Cette après-midi, l'informa-t-il, Guillaume n'a rien de prévu, je pense que vous pouvez vous promener et prendre un peu l'air pur.

— Je ne voudrais pas le déranger…

— Vous ne me dérangerez jamais, entendit-il de la voix de son hôte.

Rémys sourit en l'apercevant. Guillaume, à quelques pas de lui, plantait son regard gris dans les siens le faisant rougir.

— Monseigneur, coupa le servant, vous devriez l'emmener dans la forêt de Brocéliande, je suis certain qu'il apprécierait de voir ce que la nature a à offrir ici.

Le plus jeune tressaillit à ses mots dits avec un air de mystère. Le regard posé soudainement sur le vieil homme, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule en lui soufflant à l'oreille « _ bienvenue chez vous_ ».

**.**

**A suivre**

Mardi prochain

_A retenir : Olivier semble connaitre l'identité de Merlin._

_Guillaume est un homme tourmenté._

_Arthur, toujours fidèle à lui-même, saura-t-il retrouver son valet ?_

**.**


	4. Chapitre 3 Confidence

**Catégorie** : Romance / T à M / Hurt / confort.

**Pairing** : M&A / Perceval & OC

Étant en avance sur cette fiction, voilà la suite.

* * *

**Esclave d'un cœur**

**Chapitre 3 / Confidence**

**.**

Guillaume qui observait Olivier se demandait pour quelle raison devrait-il emmener Rémys dans la forêt de Brocéliande ? Il connaissait les origines de son vieil ami mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec la magie. Il haussa d'un sourcil, il verrait bien cela plus tard. Pour le moment, s'il souhaitait mettre à l'aise son invité, il devrait déjà faire plus ample connaissance ou, du moins, lui montrer qu'il était loin d'être un monstre mais seulement un homme.

— Il serait préférable de prévoir cela un autre jour, répondit-il en regardant son invité.

Olivier s'inclina et quitta la chambre pour les laisser seuls. Rémys, sans trop savoir pourquoi, était un peu déçu. Il sourit aimablement à son hôte avant de détourner ses yeux vers l'extérieur. Il aurait voulu sortir avec Guillaume. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il le voyait peu et il se sentait horriblement seul. Au début, il se disait que, peut-être, il regrettait de l'avoir acheté ou, que sa présence l'incommodait. Rémys ressentait horriblement la distance entre sa perte de mémoire et les gens. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il était nourri, logé et, surtout, il était bien traité, chose qui l'étonnait encore.

Les personnes qui passaient au château lui souriait comme s'il était quelqu'un d'important et tout cela l'effrayait parce qu'il avait la conviction que sa vie n'était pas aussi riche que les leurs. Elle était juste à son image : insignifiante. La première fois qu'il s'était revu dans la glace, à son réveil, il avait juste aperçu un inconnu. Un visage qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressant. Son cœur lui soufflait d'avoir confiance et sa tête lui murmurait de se méfier.

— Nous pouvons toujours faire une petite marche aux alentours si tu le souhaites, proposa le maitre du lieu en posant une main sur son épaule.

Rémys baissa son visage au sol en lui répondant :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi si vous aviez prévu de vous occuper de…

— Non, cela me ferait plaisir, coupa le jeune baron en lui relevant le menton, et puis il fait beau.

Sur ses mots, il lui donna rendez-vous dans la demi-heure devant l'entrée principale du château.

.

Rémys avait perdu du temps à se changer en souhaitant se mettre plus à l'aise. Il quitta la chambre en courant comme un dératé de crainte de faire trop attendre son hôte. Dévalant les escaliers, il distingua la lumière du soleil de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'en ratant la marche de sortie, son corps bascula en avant. Les bras croisés sur son visage pour se protéger de sa chute, il ferma durement des paupières. Au lieu de rencontrer le sol, deux bras semblèrent sortir de nulle part pour le retenir. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, il ouvrit son regard pour se sentir subitement relever pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Les joues empourprées, il s'écarta de Guillaume en marmonnant des excuses et un remerciement.

Olivier les regardait marcher côte à côte. Les bras croisés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Quoi qui ait pu arriver au jeune sorcier, il priait pour que ce dernier s'ouvre un peu plus à son maitre. Il avait veillé sur Guillaume. Les yeux tristes, ce dernier avait seulement manqué de l'amour d'un père alors, peut-être, en se rapprochant de Rémys, arriverait-il à se pardonner ?

.

Ils marchèrent lentement, profitant de la brise et du soleil. Encore en vue du château, Guillaume lui proposa de s'adosser contre un arbre et de contempler les nuages.

— Si tu as des questions Rémys, commença Guillaume assis à ses côtés, je tâcherais d'être honnête avec toi.

Le brun tourna son visage vers son hôte. Il était si près qu'il leva rapidement son regard vers le ciel en se pinçant des lèvres. Il n'osait pas. Allait-il vraiment répondre à toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient ? Ses yeux se plantèrent soudainement sur sa main tremblante. Guillaume venait de la saisir en entrelaçant ses doigts entre les siens. Cet acte avait-il une signification ? Rémys trouvait cela étrange. Le regard ancré sur leurs mains nouées, il admettait qu'il aimait ce geste qui le rassurait. La chaleur contre sa peau était apaisante, juste ce qu'il fallait pour éloigner la peur qui ne cessait de battre au fond de son cœur.

Puis, comme si le temps semblait se suspendre, il prit quelques secondes pour le détailler. Habillé d'un pantalon noir, son regard remonta doucement vers le torse. La chemise blanche vibrait lentement au gré du souffle du vent. Perdu dans le voile opalin du tissu, elle semblait dissimuler un corps surement bien plus viril que le sien… Hypnotisé par cette vue, des larmes naquirent au bord de ses yeux.

_"Allongé sur la terre, il se rappelait d'un corps à ses côtés. La tête tournée vers un interlocuteur au visage flou, des yeux bleus azur le fixaient à la lueur des flammes d'un camp. Un regard rempli de volonté… un regard qui pouvait autant le meurtrir que le rassurer… Un bleu limpide et amusé… un bleu nuit qui savait le détruire…"_

Guillaume sentait son jeune invité le scruter avec insistance jusqu'à ce que, dans ses yeux, il distingua des larmes couler sur les joues creusées. L'estomac tiraillé, un voile de tristesse parut prendre place dans l'océan déjà baigné de perles. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait peut-être pas de qui il était mais son regard ne trompait pas : une peine innommable semblait tellement profonde qu'il pouvait voir des fantômes s'y noyer. Qui avait pu le briser de cette façon ?

Il ne voulait plus de ce regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se morfonde sur lui-même. Guillaume les effaça rapidement en croisant ses yeux qui parurent soudainement se réveiller. Écarquillés, comme si le plus jeune était encore ému par ces simples gestes. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu. Il sentait que son invité avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'attention et, dans l'océan brillant qui le fixait, il semblait chercher un peu de contact. Une chaleur qui saurait le réconforter. Avait-il manqué d'affection ? Qui aurait pu avoir l'audace de le briser de cette manière ? Le baron reconnaissait les regards déchirés par la peur de l'esclavagisme et ce n'était pas le cas dans les siens. Rémys avait un petit quelque chose au fond des prunelles qui indiquait l'oubli d'avoir été aimé.

— Pardon, souffla Rémys en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

— Si ma chemise te fait autant d'effets, je peux l'enlever, s'amusa-t-il en lui souriant.

Le brun, rougissant violemment à ces mots, l'imagina subitement torse nu. Guillaume qui dut comprendre sa confusion se rattrapa en bredouillant :

— Enfin, je voulais dire,… la changer… et…

— Non, coupa Rémys qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, elle vous va bien…

— Tu en es sûr ? réitéra-t-il pour le taquiner, parce que je peux rentrer et en porter une autre ?

— Non, non, elle est parfaite, murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il tapotait le tissu de ses doigts fins.

Les lèvres pincées, lorsqu'il réalisa son geste, il perdit l'équilibre en glissant une main qui –ô malheur– fit sauter les premiers les boutons… dévoilant un torse halé et musclé… Les joues totalement cramoisies, Rémys tenta de la recouvrir de ses mains tremblantes en bafouillant d'un souffle entrecoupé:

— Pardon, je… mince… elle… elle est…

L'éclat de rire de Guillaume le sortit de sa bêtise.

— Elle est fichue… finit-il par dire en dessinant une moue avec ses lèvres.

Les yeux fixés sur le visage moqueur de son aîné, les cheveux noirs de ce dernier volaient harmonieusement au rythme de la brise, faisant battre son cœur de plus en plus vite. Il était tellement séduisant et réconfortant qu'il se demandait ce qu'un homme comme lui faisait… avec lui ou, plutôt en rectifiant ses pensées, avec une personne qu'il aurait payée.

Le baron sentait sa poitrine se regonfler de joie. Il le trouvait si naturel et si enfantin que, instinctivement, il l'attira tout contre lui.

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autres en réserve si jamais tu as encore besoin de t'acharner dessus, rit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Rémys baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de relever son visage vers Guillaume. Le temps d'une seconde, leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme si en un battement de cœur, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux… mais, pour le jeune sorcier, elle était infiniment trop courte. Prisonnier de son esprit égaré, il ne comprenait pas ses pensées. Il avait l'impression de vivre un interdit… de vivre un instant que son cœur désirait depuis toujours mais sa raison l'emportait en lui murmurant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit… qu'il n'en aurait jamais le droit.

Il soupira en fermant des paupières tout en se disant que Guillaume était un baron et lui, un esclave. Mais l'était-il réellement ? Son protecteur n'avait pas l'air de le traité comme tel. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier en lui demandant enfin :

— Que suis-je pour vous ?

Une main le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu es un invité ou, préfères-tu un ami ?

Rémys réfléchit à ses mots puis le sourire aux lèvres, il répondit en inclinant son visage vers son hôte :

— Ami.

Il déglutit avant de prendre un peu de courage et de lui poser une question :

— Pourquoi… m'avoir libéré ?

"_Libéré_" C'était le terme qui convenait le mieux à ses yeux. Le cœur palpitant, il désirait vraiment connaitre cette réponse puis, en voyant les yeux gris afficher une étrange douleur, il se pinça les lèvres.

— Je t'ai promis d'être honnête donc, je vais te dire la vérité…

Rémys se redressa pour lui montrer qu'il était capable d'écouter.

— J'allais partir du port quand j'ai vu le geôlier te jeter à terre comme un animal et, dit-il en lui prenant les mains, ça m'a rappelé ses nombreuses fois où mon père maltraitait ses esclaves… mais, avant eux, j'avais un petit frère par alliance… il.

Il sentait que Guillaume n'était pas prêt à lui révéler une partie de sa vie alors, le regard baissé, il souffla :

— N'en dites pas plus, j'attendrais le temps qu'il vous faudra pour me répondre.

Le baron le contempla en se demandant si ce jeune homme n'était pas la réponse à ses multiples prières. Un signe qu'il aurait attendu des années.

.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rémys prit le temps d'observer les alentours. Il réalisait du monde qui entourait le château. La bâtisse, entourée de forêts denses, paraissait lui donner le vertige. Un semblant de déjà-vu envahit quelques secondes sa mémoire, comme s'il avait fait partie d'un royaume. Une sensation d'avoir vécu dans un endroit comme celui-ci se fit tellement violence dans sa tête qu'il dut s'arrêter en se cambrant sur lui-même. Le château était, certes, plus grand mais il avait la conviction qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce genre communauté.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Guillaume en le voyant s'agiter.

— Je crois que… bredouilla-t-il en se redressant, j'ai déjà vécu dans un château… mais, je ne suis pas sûr…

Il peinait à prononcer les mots tant cela lui paraissait irréel.

— Serais-tu prince ? s'amusa l'ainé en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Prince ? rit Rémys qui paraissait se reprendre de ses doutes, je ne pense pas,… parce que si c'était le cas, quelqu'un serait surement à ma recherche et…

La voix éteinte, ce dernier réalisait que depuis ses premiers souvenirs, soit deux saisons, personne ne semblait le rechercher. Le baron qui essayait tant bien que mal de le faire sourire se sentait terriblement maladroit. Rémys semblait, toutes les dix minutes, prêt à exploser en larmes. Il ne savait plus vers quel saint se tourner. Pendant deux jours, il s'était éloigné de ce dernier pour lui laisser le choix de s'en aller. Il n'était pas un homme brutal ou cruel, il tenait juste à devenir bien plus meilleur qu'avait été son père.

— Tiens mais, reconnut-il de la voix cinglante de son cousin François, que vois-je ?

Guillaume serra des dents en croisant le regard mesquin de ce dernier.

— Serait-ce ton esclave ? railla-t-il en tournant autour de Rémys qui tressaillit à sa vue,… je vois que tu as été rapide, a-t-il été…

La chemise défaite, le jeune baron n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ses sous-entendus qui était loin de sa personne. Il n'était et ne serait jamais comme son père ! Alors, de rage, il ne put laisser le temps à François de continuer qu'un coup de poing venait de s'abattre durement contre sa joue.

— Rémys n'est pas MON esclave !

Le jeune sorcier, affolé par la scène, aurait voulu _s'enfuir_ mais il n'était pas un lâche ! Il ne désirait pas l'abandonner face à un homme aux airs froids et assassins. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il toisa l'inconnu de ses yeux orageux puis, la mâchoire tendue, il brailla :

— Laissez-le tranquille !

Cependant, François, loin d'être intimidé, ricana en passant rapidement un revers d'une main au coin de sa bouche. Il s'avança d'un regard menaçant puis, le temps de lui laisser comprendre qu'il allait regretter d'avoir haussé le ton, il remonta ses manches en lui demandant le visage déformé par une haine non contenue :

— Ou quoi ?

Une brise se réveilla doucement, entrainant une étrange romance entre ses airs. Une mélodie que le jeune sorcier semblait capter sans vraiment comprendre les mots qu'elle lui susurrait. Feignant de ne rien entendre, il fixa son interlocuteur avec insistance. Comme si le sablier du temps s'était soudainement figé, il ressentait des picotements le long de ses membres, une sensation de bien-être qui enveloppait entièrement son corps. À la fois impatiente et domptée, elle ne put se dévoiler quand, Guillaume tira violemment François pour qu'il s'en aille.

Juste spectateur de la scène, Rémys, le souffle saccadé, sentait en lui une rage vouloir irrémédiablement sortir de son âme. Une colère qu'il aurait longuement conservée au fond de son cœur. Une peine qui avait du mal à le laisser tranquille. Inquiet de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait en lui, il courut jusque dans la chambre. Les yeux voilés de larmes, ses plus vieux souvenirs semblaient revenir… les murs gris des escaliers paraissaient lui soutirer la douleur d'avoir été rejeté, … les tapisseries qui ornaient les parois semblaient peindre une vie sans couleurs, tout ça pour qu'il se rappelle de ce fameux jour…

Rémys, adossé contre la lourde porte, s'essoufflait lentement. Les paupières closes, il ne voulait plus se souvenir parce qu'il sentait une blessure inexpliquée lui taillader chaque parcelle de peau. La gorge serrée, il secoua la tête en murmurant "non"… Un cœur pouvait-il se souvenir des mots injustifiés à son égard ? Des mots hurlés avec haine… des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre… Alors, pourquoi son cœur s'accrochait-il à cette partie de sa vie ? Il voulait savoir qui il était mais pas au détriment de sentiments enfouis avec rage !

Il s'avança lorsque des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent derrière lui. Effaçant ses larmes, Olivier se tenait là, devant lui. Ce vieil homme avait un air qui semblait appartenir à son passé oublié. Le regard noisette et doux était à l'image d'un père qui s'inquiétait pour son enfant mais, Rémys n'était rien de cela.

— Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, murmura le serviteur en le fixant, elle m'a soufflé la raison de votre état…

Le jeune sorcier, les sourcils froncés, sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

— Qui, elle ?

Olivier combla l'espace qui les séparait et dans les yeux de l'enchanteur qu'il devrait un jour devenir, il posa une main sur le front de ce dernier :

— Elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle pleure dans tes veines, elle s'étouffe avec ta douleur…

Rémys, la tête relevée, se mordit rageusement la lèvre du bas. Les larmes dévalant les joues, il hoqueta sans rien répondre.

— Elle sait que tu n'es pas prêt à pardonner, elle te connait par cœur et elle voudrait te soutenir mais tu refuses qu'elle sorte de toi,…

Le jeune sorcier secoua nerveusement la tête. Il pressentait que ce qu'il était n'était pas fait pour le monde des hommes,… qu'il, honte à lui d'y penser, préférait mille fois rester esclave que de retourner en arrière. Tanpis pour sa mémoire parce que si la douleur devait lui dessiner un visage, il préférerait l'effacer pour ne jamais se rappeler de cette vieille blessure.

— Laisse-là t'envahir, laisse-là te consoler… supplia Olivier en s'écartant de lui.

Rémys, la poitrine comprimée, ferma les paupières. Dés qu'il essayait de la ressentir, son cœur saignait douloureusement d'un mal qui le lui avait explosé. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. Les lèvres tremblotantes, il murmura :

— Peu importe qui je suis, ça me fait juste du mal et…

Olivier affaissa des épaules. Sans le laisser finir, des mots vieux comme le monde franchirent de sa gorge. Merlin s'évanouit entre ses bras. Il le posa sur le lit en chuchotant d'une voix peinée :

— Je ne sais pas qui vous a autant blessé mais cette personne doit énormément compter pour que vous en arriviez à vous séparer de votre magie.

Il contempla le druide qui devait, un jour, réunifier la grande Albion. Un rêve qui semblait mal partie. Il soupira en se disant que son grand-frère lui en dirait surement un peu plus.

.

Ce soir-là, Olivier dut rassurer son jeune maitre. Au milieu de la chambre voisine, il voyait que Guillaume s'inquiétait vraiment pour le jeune invité.

— Olivier, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

— Je ne peux pas, monseigneur.

— Pas de monseigneur, supplia le plus jeune, je te parle en tant qu'amis !

— Guillaume…

— Non ! Tu m'as demandé de l'appeler Rémys ! Pourquoi ? ! Sais-tu qui il est ?

Le vieil homme n'avait pas le droit de révéler l'identité du jeune homme. Il se contenta de poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami avant de l'avertir :

— Je dois me rendre sur les terres des anciens…

A ces mots, le baron qui avait du mal à tout comprendre leva son regard sur son aîné.

— C'est un druide égaré ?

Olivier pivota en murmurant :

— Bien plus que cela mais, si vous voulez savoir qui il est, laissez-lui le temps de revenir lentement dans le monde des hommes.

.

Tard dans la nuit, le vieil homme se posta devant un étang. La belle lune éclairait parfaitement à travers la forêt de Brocéliande. Il n'attendit pas longtemps lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'une amie :

— Olivier, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

— Loeiza, combien de fois devrais-je te demander de m'appeler par mon prénom druidique lorsque nous sommes entre nous ?

— Tu ne changeras jamais, Maédoc, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Ce dernier soupira lourdement en reposant son regard sur l'étang. Situé au milieu de la forêt, il était le foyer de tous les être dotés de magie et, depuis quelques temps, tous rêvaient de voir un jour l'enchanteur Emrys commençait à réunifier la nouvelle Albion. Un royaume qui réunissait plusieurs territoire dont celle-ci.

— Emrys s'est perdu et il ne veut plus revenir parmi nous, murmura-t-il sans lâcher l'étendu d'eau, j'ai dû calmer sa magie.

Il se permit une pause avant de reprendre :

— Si tu savais comme je la sens frustrer, furieuse et impuissante.

— Ne peux-tu l'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

Un léger rire franchit de sa gorge.

— Emrys a l'avantage d'être un dragonnier et avec l'aide de Kilgarah, son pouvoir est plus grand que le nôtre.

— Que pouvons-nous faire ?

— Patienter, il a juste besoin de se retrouver, souffla-t-il avec tristesse, tu aurais vu ses yeux,… ils étaient vides d'étincelle puis, au contact de Guillaume, je l'ai senti revenir petit à petit… finalement, je pense qu'ensemble, ils pourraient se soutenir.

L'un à côté de l'autre, les druides contemplèrent la surface de l'eau. Laissant leurs pensées s'envoler au gré du vent, que pouvaient-ils faire pour que les choses changent ? La magie aurait-elle une place dans ce monde ? L'ancienne religion avait des mots que certains ignoraient. Elle était un culte vieux comme le monde. Provenant des fonds des âges, elle était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la nature. Une religion dont la connexion semblait universelle. Elle alliait de nombreuses espèces, dont l'homme faisait aussi partie ; car les hommes n'étaient pas une exception, ils n'étaient pas non plus des privilégiés. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle choisi un jeune homme comme Merlin pour la représenter ?

— Comme un homme, Emrys a un cœur qui a besoin d'être attisé avec douceur, chuchota Loeiza.

— Oui, Liz, c'est ce que je pensais aussi,… nous oublions parfois que ce qui se cache derrière un druide, il y a un homme qui a besoin d'affection.

**… … …**

Dans la cale du bateau, à un jour des côtes, Arthur souffrait du mal de mer. Deux jours qu'il tentait d'oublier les secousses aléatoires mais son corps semblait tanguer au rythme des mouvements lent et brusque. Il aurait pu rester immobile, patientant hâtivement de toucher la terre ferme mais Gauvain et Léon en avaient décidé autrement. Sur mer, ils s'ennuyaient à mourir alors, ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'en savoir un peu sur Merlin et leur roi.

— Donc, sourit nerveusement Gauvain qui regardait son souverain pâle comme un linge, si j'ai bien compris, vous aviez appris pour sa magie ?

Dans l'incapacité de bouger, faute de vouloir vomir, Arthur cligna seulement des cils.

— Et, j'imagine, gronda-t-il en tentant de garder un calme exemplaire, que vous lui avez proposé le bucher ?

Le roi secoua la tête pendant que le chevalier se mordait une lèvre. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. D'où pouvait donc venir l'erreur ?

— Laissons-le se reposer, murmura Léon en tirant un bras de Gauvain, on le torturera une fois les pieds posés au port.

Arthur patienta jusqu'à ce que ses chevaliers le laissent tranquille pour clore les paupières. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait hurlé à Merlin. La honte de ses horribles paroles, il n'y avait pas seulement que parlé de magie,... il l'avait humilié. Lui qui avait toujours appris que la magie était le mal doutait aujourd'hui de tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre parce que, cela remettrait en cause tout son apprentissage. Mais, en vérité, il se connaissait assez bien pour s'avouer qu'il cherchait seulement une excuse pour que Merlin revienne… pour qu'il lui revienne. Mais saurait-il se faire pardonner ?

**.**

**à suivre**

_On retient qu'Olivier se nomme Maedoc._

_On comprendra un peu plus par la suite comment Merlin a fait pour perdre sa mémoire._

_On sait que Merlin n'a pas fui devant le fait qu'il était sorcier._

**.**


	5. Chapitre 4 L'oubli d'un passé

**Merci **Choupaa31 pour ta review ! ainsi qu'aux autres !

On en apprend un peu plus sur l'amnésie de Merlin ou le pourquoi du comment il en est arrivé là.

Au prochain chapitre, on aura la rencontre Merlin et Arthur... un début !

**Esclave d'un cœur**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 / L'oubli d'un passé  
**

**.**

Rémys se réveilla en oubliant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa magie qui hurlait de chagrin. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait tenté de le ramener entièrement à lui. Rien, si ce n'était le regard mauvais de François qu'il haïssait de toute son âme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de son lit que la porte s'ouvrit sur le serviteur qui lui apportait un ensemble pour la soirée. Olivier le prévenait que ce soir, Guillaume fêtait ses vingt-huit ans en compagnie des nobles qui consolidaient la prospérité de cette contrée.

Pendant que ce dernier lui parlait, les yeux rivés sur le vieil homme, il fronça des sourcils quelques secondes. Il y avait chez lui, quelques traits du visage qui lui rappelait surement une personne de son passé. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un prénom dessus mais il était certain qu'il lui ressemblait presque. Il grimaça avant de hausser des épaules en lui demandant s'il verrait son hôte aujourd'hui. Olivier lui répondit qu'il était parti chercher une duchesse et qu'il ne serait pas de retour que tard dans l'après-midi. Rémys, déçu, quitta le lit lorsque le serviteur le laissa seul quelques minutes. Il devait essayer l'ensemble pour noter les petites retouches que Jeanne, la gouvernante, effectuerait.

Le regard vagabondant la pièce, sa poitrine parut soudainement s'enserrer douloureusement. Cambré sur lui-même, les mains sur les genoux, il se revoyait dans une pièce presque identique. Une chambre qui était, selon ses flashes courts, un peu plus grande et qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Les paupières fermées, il se murmurait qu'il s'en souviendrait en temps voulu puis, comme si, une voix douce semblait être en accord avec ses mots, son corps baissa la tension. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea devant la glace puis, en se contemplant, il s'habilla à la hâte. Le pantalon noir était un peu large tandis que la chemise pourpre semblait bien lui aller. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il repensa à celle de Guillaume. Il sourit même en se rappelant de sa maladresse.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ? demanda Olivier qui se posta derrière lui.

Rémys, écarlate, se pinça les lèvres sans oser le regarder. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais l'idée de voir son hôte ce soir, lui faisait battre le cœur avec frénésie. Il l'aimait bien. Il était gentil avec lui et à aucun moment, il n'avait eu de geste déplacé… sauf ses mains contre les siennes et, sans se mentir, Rémys appréciait ce contact.

— Serait-ce trop vous demander si c'est en pensant à monseigneur que vous rougissez ?

Les joues diablement cramoisies, le jeune sorcier bredouilla :

— Je,… non, je…

Olivier rit légèrement en lui tapotant le dos.

— Il est vrai que Guillaume est un très bel homme, n'en ayez aucune gêne.

Rémys leva son regard sur son reflet qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui du baron. Ce dernier était bien plus carré que lui et sans aucun doute, il était bien bâti. Il soupira en laissant Olivier retrousser le bas du pantalon.

— Il y aura du monde ce soir et si jamais, vous vous sentez perdu, vous pourrez toujours trouver Jeanne et Francine.

Olivier lui aurait bien proposé de rejoindre la salle des domestiques ou même des gardes mais il craignait que ses mots soient mal perçus. Il sentait que le sorcier était encore chamboulé par tous ses changements. Lorsqu'il finit, il lui fit part qu'il était disponible s'il souhaitait un renseignement.

.

La journée lui parut bien longue. Rémys était resté à l'air pur. Il avait marché autour du château en contemplant la vie qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les villageois semblaient rayonner de bonheur. Les enfants s'amusaient dans la cour inférieure du château. L'après-midi, en prenant place au pied de l'arbre où il s'était assis la veille, il laissa le souffle du vent lui caresser le visage. Il y avait tellement chose qui l'avait bouleversé ses derniers jours qu'il avait l'impression que tout devait l'amener ici.

Il se souvenait de ces derniers mois de détention. Il se rappelait d'avoir erré comme une âme en peine dans une grande forêt. Malgré la solitude, il s'était senti en sécurité comme si la nature l'avait veillé. Pourtant, des hommes l'avaient pris avec méchanceté pour tenter de se faire de l'argent en le vendant. Il était effrayé. Perdu et inquiet. Dans sa petite cellule parmi d'autres jeunes hommes, lorsqu'il quittait sa cage, ce n'était que pour ramasser du bois, préparer le repas et regarder ses geôliers manger avec appétit pendant qu'il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple bout de pain.

Le froid glacial des nuits trop fraiches, il se souvenait honteusement d'avoir prié la faucheuse de venir le chercher mais, au petit matin, il était toujours en vie. Puis, dans son malheur, ces jours passés auprès de Guillaume lui faisait voir que le monde n'était pas si désespérant que ce qu'il croyait. Tout dépendait des personnes qui faisaient partie de sa vie et cet homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

— Hey ? Salut ? entendit-il d'une voix féminine, puis-je m'assoir ?

Rémys, en la regardant prendre place à ses côtés, répondit en hochant de la tête. Les cheveux noirs et longs, elle semblait sortir de nulle part. La peau aussi hâlée que son hôte, elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Le visage rond et encore enfantin, elle devait avoir à peine quinze ou seize ans.

— Mathilde, se présenta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle paraissait gentille et douce. Son regard noisette semblait refléter une jeunesse innocente.

— Rémys.

— Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, mon père me l'a dit.

— Ton père ?

— Oui, tu l'as rencontré hier…

Les yeux de Rémys s'assombrit en repensant à l'homme qui avait provoqué Guillaume. Ne sachant comment prendre la chose, il se leva lorsque Mathilde l'empoigna d'un geste dure. En lui jetant un regard qui lui glaça le sang, elle n'avait plus rien de gentille dans ses prunelles.

— Esclave tu es, esclave tu resteras, rit-elle en se redressant en même temps que lui, Guillaume t'a bien choisi,… quoique, il aurait pu trouver mieux mais, dit-elle en le relâchant, je sais au moins pourquoi il t'a pris.

Les membres tremblants, il l'écouta en sentant son cœur se déchirer lentement à ses mots.

— Est-ce qu'il te prend directement dans ton lit ? cingla-t-elle d'une voix plus tranchante tout en se plantant face à lui.

Comment un aussi joli brin de fille qui semblait bien éduquer pouvait-elle lui dire ces choses-là ?

— T'agenouilles-tu devant lui ? poursuivit-elle en le faisant reculer d'un pas, t'arrache-t-il les vêtements ou ne te baisse-t-il que le pantalon ? demanda-t-elle en le jugeant de bas en haut, es-tu seulement baisable ?

Le souffle lent, Rémys se mordit rageusement les lèvres. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer combien elle venait de l'anéantir ! Ces gens se croyaient-ils autorisés à tous les droits ?

— Oh, reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers le château, portes mes bagages dans ma chambre.

Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il n'était pas un esclave mais sa gorge se serra nerveusement. Il n'y avait vu que du feu, la jeune fille savait jouer de son charme et pour cela, il sentait sa poitrine se comprimer parce qu'il se demandait si Guillaume était de la même trempe. Les yeux extrêmement brillant, Guillaume, jouait-il double jeu pour mieux le détruire ?

Non loin d'eux, Olivier observait la scène en rejoignant le jeune sorcier. Qu'avait pu lui dire cette peste ? Elle ne manquait pas une occasion pour montrer sa supériorité aux gens qui s'approchaient de trop près de Guillaume. Cette fille était le portrait de son père, François n'avait de cesse à persécuter son jeune maitre pour qu'il devienne comme feu son père.

Mais, Guillaume avait vécu, un temps, loin du château et grâce à une meilleure condition de vie sociable, il était devenu un jeune homme respectueux… Enfant illégitime, il était considéré comme un bâtard et, la seule chose de bien qu'avait pu faire son père, fut de lui léguer sa place de baron… Ce n'était pas le cas de François qui ne cherchait qu'à réclamer ce statut. Toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines puis, maintenant que sa fille s'était entichée de ce dernier, il y voyait une opportunité pour y accéder plus facilement. Il soupira en apercevant le visage livide de Rémys.

— Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, murmura-t-il en l'intimant de le suivre, elle prétend défendre sa place de futur épouse mais il n'en est rien.

Cela pouvait-il rassurer le jeune sorcier ? Non, pas vraiment. Elle venait de lui montrer qu'il était incapable de voir à travers les hommes, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

**… … …**

Rémys resta la fin d'après-midi cloitré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser le cousin de Guillaume et encore moins la jeune femme. Debout devant sa porte-fenêtre, il regardait au loin le retour du maitre du lieu. Inquiet de prendre aux mots ce que Mathilde lui avait cinglé, il ne savait plus vers qui tourner sa confiance.

Plus tard sans avoir eu la visite du baron, Olivier lui proposa de couper ses cheveux, chose qu'il accepta. En le remerciant d'un simple sourire courtois, le vieil homme lui prépara ensuite un bain dans un silence lourd de questions. Rémys n'avait pas le cœur à discuter. Il ne comprenait pas son envie d'être soudainement proche de Guillaume. Ce dernier avait été le seul depuis des mois à lui donner autant d'attention et il ne voulait pas le perdre… mais le doute s'immisçait lentement en lui comme s'il n'était plus capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Une fois prêt, il se contempla devant la glace. Les yeux écarquillés, il se reconnaissait à peine. Le pantalon retouché lui affinait les jambes tandis que la chemise pourpre le rendait plus jeune qu'il ne paraissait déjà. Il passa nerveusement une main sur sa chevelure brune. Plus courte, il avait un visage plus reposé qu'à son premier réveil. Pour une fois, il sourit à son image. Il n'était pas forcément le plus beau mais il se sentait bien dans sa peau.

.

La soirée avait commencé depuis bien une heure lorsque Rémys décida de descendre dans la grande salle où elle s'y déroulait. Le corps tremblant, il respirait difficilement tant il craignait de ne pas faire bonne impression auprès des amis de Guillaume mais, il avait surtout peur de croiser Mathilde et François. Ces deux-là avaient le regard mauvais et il se méfiait d'eux.

— Waouw ! reconnut-il de la voix de la jeune cuisinière Francine qui portait un plateau, tu es… magnifique Rémys.

Le jeune sorcier sourit nerveusement en la remerciant. Il l'aimait bien. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la même allure que Mathilde mais elle était naturelle et gentille. Les cheveux blonds tressées sur le côté, elle avait un visage rond qui exprimait facilement son humeur et à cet instant, nul doute qu'elle semblait ravie de le voir ainsi vêtu.

— Allez, suis-moi, ne fais pas le timide, monseigneur est avec ses invités…

Rémys prit une profonde respiration et lui emboita le pas. Il était un peu peiné que Guillaume ne soit pas passé le voir avant le début des festivités mais il savait que de par son statut, ce dernier avait des responsabilités plus importante que lui. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense salle, son regard s'accrocha aux tapisseries rouges qui ornaient les murs gris. Immobile au pas de l'entrée, il passa ses yeux bleus sur les gens qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il ne se sentit soudainement pas à l'aise.

Une main sur le col de sa chemise, il allait faire demi-tour quand il reconnut la voix de Guillaume. Son éclat de rire fit papillonner le cœur. Il sourit doucement en se frayant un passage entre les invités puis, les lèvres pincées, il l'aperçut discutant sérieusement avec la noblesse. Son visage était plus distant que ce qu'il était habitué à voir. Son regard était sombre et sa voix était juste un brin hautain. Ce n'était tout simplement pas l'homme qu'il connaissait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne cessait de se tromper sur les personnes qu'il côtoyait.

Sa gorge se noua lorsque en apercevant Mathilde l'enlacer comme son bien le plus précieux, il sentait son estomac se tordre de douleur. Le temps de fuir cette scène, il croisa le regard mesquin de cette dernière. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais de la voir coller à cet homme, ses lèvres se déformèrent de déception parce que, finalement, il ne faisait pas partie de leur monde et il n'en ferait jamais partie.

Gonflant sa poitrine, il pivota et s'en alla. Se mordant un coin des lèvres, il se réfugia dans une alcôve pour réaliser que Guillaume était comme tous ces hommes, un manipulateur qui savait bien jouer la comédie… mais, qu'attendait-il de lui ? Les mains contre le mur, il se sentit soudainement projeté contre la paroi opposée. Son épaule la percutant de plein fouet, il grogna de douleur.

— Tu l'as bien vu ! railla Mathilde en le toisant de ses yeux noirs, Guillaume est à moi !

Rémys ne pensait pas qu'une jeune fille pouvait être aussi hargneuse et loin d'être touché comme elle le souhaitait, il se leva en sentant subitement des poignes lui arracher la chemise.

— En plus, tu oses porter des vêtements qui lui appartenaient ! L'as-tu vu parler de toi ! T'as-t-il présenté ! Oh que non ! Espèce d'esclave ! Tu devrais être dehors ! À l'écurie, à dormir avec les chevaux !

Le jeune sorcier, les bras croisés sur son torse, tenta de passer à côté d'elle sans lui répondre quand son front claqua durement le mur.

— Garde ! tonna la voix glaciale de François, qu'on l'enferme pour tentative d'attouchements !

Allongé contre le sol, Rémys se maudit d'avoir cru un instant qu'il comptait pour une personne. Cet espoir était si infime que son cœur éclata en mille morceaux… toute la colère qui remontait lentement au fond de sa poitrine fit étincelé ses yeux d'une couleur or. Il se redressa péniblement en s'aidant d'une main. Les yeux levés sur la menteuse qui faisait semblant de pleurer, il en avait marre d'être traité comme un moins que rien…

Les larmes dévalant les joues, il sentait une force qui semblait sortir de son corps. Un pouvoir qu'il avait sciemment endormi au fond de lui. Accroupi contre un mur, comme un enfant terrifié, instinctivement, Rémys laissa son essence l'envahir de son amour et, telle une mère, elle déploya un vent autour de lui, le protégeant de François.

Enfermé dans sa petite prison d'air, il se recroquevilla, le visage dissimulé entre ses genoux pour libérer sa magie qui souhaitait le consoler. D'une voix enchanteresse, elle lui murmurait qu'il était temps qu'il se réveille, temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main… mais, le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle aurait beau lui souffler qu'elle avait toujours été là, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Pour preuve, il cala ses mains sur ses oreilles en bredouillant qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son passé ! Qu'il préférait mourir des coups des autres que de supporter une nouvelle fois la blessure qui le saignait encore.

— REMYS !

Le jeune sorcier en reconnaissant la voix affolée de Guillaume baissa la tension en même temps que sa magie s'arrêta à sa demande.

— Un sorcier ! s'écria François qui maintenait une épée prête à se fendre sur le druide.

Inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, Rémys intima à cette étrange force de se taire pendant qu'il gravait le visage de son hôte dans sa mémoire. Son regard n'était pas rempli de dégout. Il était empreint d'inquiétude et comme un puissant remède, tous les maux de la terre parurent s'envoler à ce simple échange. Les yeux baignés de larmes, il ferma ses paupières en revoyant un regard bleu azur qui avait réussi à briser ses rêves… des rêves qui ne verraient jamais le jour parce qu'il n'était pas fait pour être aimé... mais, pour l'heure, seul celui de Guillaume semblait apaiser cette terrible douleur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'obscurité qui l'entourait ne lui faisait plus peur. Il désirait croire qu'il pouvait être vu pour ce qu'il était réellement. Malgré la barrière qu'il mettait entre sa mémoire et son passé, il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui._ L'autre_ n'avait plus sa place. _L'autre_ devait définitivement s'effacer pour lui laisser vivre sa vie. Quand son cœur irait mieux, peut-être, autoriserait-il ses cruels souvenirs revenir le hanter ? Peut-être que l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui continuait encore à lui hurler des méchancetés disparaîtrait à tout jamais…

.

Guillaume qui avait entendu le cri de François arriva en deux-trois mouvements. En apercevant Mathilde qui feignait d'être blessée, il la poussa sans ménagement vers le couloir puis, en se tournant sur son cousin, seul le prénom du druide franchit de sa gorge.

La rage de comprendre que François ne cesserait de l'attaquer par n'importe quel moyen, il saisit une épée d'un garde pour l'enfoncer dans le corps de ce dernier. Mais le temps d'une seconde, d'une éternité, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Rémys. Rempli de larmes, il y avait dans son regard une reconnaissance qui le bouleversa… un remerciement silencieux qui lui déchirait le cœur… puis, tout devint subitement noir…

_''Perdu dans ses regrets, il revivait une scène de vie avec son petit frère par alliance, Damien._

_— Dis grand frère, qu'est-ce qui faudrait faire pour changer le monde ? se souvenait-il de son cadet._

_— Je ne sais pas, cela ne dépendra que de ce que tu feras de ta vie… de tes choix, du chemin que tu prendras.  
_

_À seize ans, Damien était un jeune homme plein de promesses mais l'avenir l'inquiétait… et leur père lui faisait peur._

_— Dis-moi, Guillaume, est-ce que notre amour dérange ?_

_Il n'avait rien répondu puisqu'il s'interdisait de le voir comme tel. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient… mais, un jour, loin du château, il avait perdu son rayon de soleil…''_

_._

Olivier, dans la cuisine, sentit avec violence le pouvoir d'Emrys. Protectrice, cette magie engendra chez ce dernier une panique qui le fit courir jusqu'à sa source. Il arriva au moment où, François allait fendre l'air d'un coup d'épée sur Emrys et Guillaume qui lâchait la sienne en fixant le druide. Chaque seconde comptait… le regard affolé, il n'eut pas le temps d'interrompre le geste du cousin qu'une onde remplie d'un halo doré émergea du jeune sorcier, endormant chaque personne proche de lui.

Statufié, un sourire nerveux au bord des lèvres, il se dépêcha de vérifier que leur cœur battait encore puis, en voyant l'attroupement qui se formait vers l'entrée de l'alcôve, il ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer.

**… … …**

Parallèlement, Arthur et les chevaliers avaient débarqué et se trouvait maintenant dans une auberge. Ce dernier, encore mal en point, avait des nausées qui lui tambourinaient la tête. Gaius l'obligea à s'allonger dans une des chambres payées. Le médecin n'aimait pas la couleur pâlichonne du roi. Il savait qu'Arthur devrait se reposer au moins deux jours avant de reprendre la route. Trop affaibli, il les ralentirait au lieu d'avancer.

Assis sur une chaise, il veilla sur le sommeil du roi. Les bras croisés, ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdir quand, tout d'un coup, il sentit le pouvoir d'Emrys. Réveillé par la chaleur de cette force, il avait bon espoir de retrouver son pupille sain et sauf. Il passa rapidement une main lasse sur ses yeux tout en se levant. Posté devant la fenêtre, la nuit était, semble-t-il, calme. Depuis combien d'années n'était-il pas revenu sur ces terres ? Trop longtemps pour s'en rappeler…

.

Profondément endormi, Arthur gigotait dans son sommeil agité. Il y voyait le résultat de ses mots. Un Merlin qui le fixait d'un regard vide et sans étincelle puis, des hurlements effrayant lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Des cris remplis de peur qui lui glaçaient le sang. Des appels qu'il avait ignorés. Comme emporté par ses horribles remords, il distinguait son ami étendu au sol, gravement mutilé et ensanglanté… Impuissant devant cette scène, son souffle se coupa devant des hommes qui semblaient se jeter sur le corps meurtri du jeune sorcier.

— Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en se réveillant le corps tremblant et transpirant.

Encore pâle, il déglutit devant le regard peiné de Gaius. Sans dire un mot, il roula sur le côté en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar…

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	6. Chapitre 5 Lui, toujours lui

**Catégorie** : Romance / T à M / Hurt / confort.

**Pairing** : M&A / Perceval & OC

Merci pour vos reviews ! merci à Choupaa31 ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**Esclave d'un cœur**

**Chapitre 5 / Lui, toujours lui  
**

**.**

Gauvain patientait devant l'auberge. Impatient de partir à l'aventure… Bon, une aventure certes mais à ses yeux, tel un enfant, il avait hâte de connaitre un peu ce nouveau territoire. Il maugréa la lenteur du roi. Le corps agité comme un gamin sur son cheval, il grommela des mots incompréhensibles.

— Sire, se lamenta Gauvain, montez et allongez-vous dans la charrette ! Que nous partions !

Malgré la blancheur d'Arthur, ce dernier parvint à lui décocher un regard sombre. Il avait poussé Gaius à vouloir partir immédiatement au lieu de rester cloitré pendant deux jours de repos. Ce n'était pas ce maudit chevalier qui allait lui faire accélérer le pas.

— Léon ! grogna le roi en le dévisageant, tient tes hommes !

L'interpellé planta des yeux plissés sur le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il détestait son rôle de chef de la chevalerie, surtout que Gauvain était le pire de tous. Il avait toujours faim et agissait comme un gamin de cinq ans.

— Gauvain, pourrais-tu calmer, un peu, ta joie, s'il te plaît ?

— Pourquoi le devrais-je ? s'enquit-il en haussant des sourcils, nous sommes dans un autre pays et j'ai envie de partir à l'aventure !

— À l'aventure ? répéta Léon, l'air incrédule, mais tu te crois où ? Nous ne partons pas à l'aventure ! Mais à la recherche de Merlin, tu te souviens, j'espère .

— Oui, marmonna piteusement Gauvain en retroussant son cou, mais c'est une découverte pour moi tout ça,… finit-il par dire en faisant mine de bouder.

— Argh, Gauvain, tu ne changeras jamais…

Gaius et Perceval s'assirent sur la banquette du cocher tandis que le roi s'allongeait puis, enfin, ils purent partir. Sur les dires de Gaius qui avait un temps vécu dans les coins, ce dernier désirait leur présenter une personne qui serait susceptible de les aider. Le soleil était chaud et le vent marin soufflait pour alléger la chaleur étouffante. Trottant à côté de Gaius, Gauvain lui demanda de leur raconter son ancienne vie d'ici. Le vieil homme semblait fouiller sa mémoire. Le regard dans le vague, il commença doucement :

— J'ai grandi avec mon frère non loin du château de Comper, là, où je vous emmène,… s'il y ait encore, il doit être au service du baron…

— Parce que vous n'avez pas de ses nouvelles ? questionna Gauvain.

— Oh, si bien sûr mais les missives mettent du temps pour arriver et la dernière fois que je l'ai eu, cela date de sept ans.

— N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur ?

Gaius sourit avec légereté.

— Je l'aurais su s'il n'était plus de ce monde si cela répond à ta question.

Le médecin décocha un regard en biais à Léon. Ce dernier, le plus ancien des chevaliers, savait qu'il était autrefois un pratiquant de l'ancienne religion. Malgré les années et l'aide qu'il procurait à Merlin, il n'avait rien perdu de sa magie. Quoi qu'il en était, son frère était en vie et cela lui suffisait.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? demanda Léon.

Le visage renfrogné, il grimaça en répondant :

— C'est une longue histoire… mais, je pense que ces personnes pourraient nous aider, elles connaissent du monde et peut-être auraient-elles vu Merlin.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne savait plus comment l'histoire avait commencé. Bien que la magie fût tolérée, Gaius était persuadé que le sorcier dont parlait la prophétie ne verrait jamais le jour sur ce continent, chose qu'il avait eue raison puisque sa rencontre avec Merlin à Camelot était une preuve. Tandis que son frère était certain que le puissant sorcier viendrait à Brocéliande pour consolider le royaume d'Albion. Cette destinée dont son pupille devait réaliser était grande et lourde à la fois. Réunifier des territoires où la magie n'attendait que son souverain était une tâche qui demandait beaucoup de foi en l'ancienne religion.

Une source inépuisable qui offrait aux sorciers la force de la nature. Mère de toutes les naissances, de toutes les espèces, Merlin alliait le monde magique à celui des hommes. Il était l'enfant qui concilierait les deux mondes. Gaius, comme un père, s'inquiétait pour ce dernier. Le souvenir de ses yeux baignés de larmes lui était insupportable. Qu'avait pu lui dire Arthur pour le mettre dans cet état ?

— Si je me souviens biens, reprit le médecin, le baron a deux fils, Guillaume et Damien,… l'aîné a dû fêter ses vingt-huit ans et le cadet vingt-six ans… l'histoire de cette famille est aussi perplexe…

— Comment cela ?

— Le baron est un homme strict et froid, il… soupira-t-il avant de reprendre, c'est un homme qui collectionne des esclaves…

— Et, vous voulez nous emmener chez lui ? railla Gauvain.

— Non, c'est pour mon frère…

— Bien, répondit-il, et les deux fils du baron, comment sont-ils ?

— Si j'ai bonne mémoire, parce qu'ils étaient encore jeunes quand je suis parti,… Guillaume veillait beaucoup sur Damien,… et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment frère de sang, le plus jeune étant né d'une première union avant que sa mère ne se marie avec le père de Guillaume,… ils s'étaient très vite entendus,… soupira-t-il,… l'absence de leur mère les pesait et leur père ne faisait pas attention à eux…

Gauvain grommela.

— Pourvu que Merlin ne soit pas tombé entre ses mains.

— Le baron est connu pour aimer ses esclaves qu'ils traitaient comme des bêtes…

Gaius n'en dit pas plus. Les visages longtemps oubliés revenaient assaillir sa mémoire. Priant que Merlin ne soit pas entre ses mains, il espérait que les fils auraient pu calmer les ardeurs de leur père. Adultes, ces derniers avaient bien dû murir, se disait-il.

Pendant que le médecin parlait, Léon s'était aperçu que Perceval s'était raidi sur place, comme s'il tentait de dissimuler quelque chose. Ce dernier n'était pas très bavard et Léon avait pris le temps d'étudier chaque chevalier qui était sous ses ordres et à cette seconde, il le percevait comme un enfant angoissé. Tout en réfléchissant, il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son passé. Seul Lancelot devait en savoir un peu plus puisqu'ils étaient amis depuis plusieurs années.

Trottant lentement, il jeta un œil sur Gauvain. Il était vrai que ce dernier paraissait tout le temps joyeux, prêt à servir le royaume mais, derrière ses faux-semblants, qui était-il aussi ? Il haussa des épaules en se disant qu'il se posait peut-être trop de questions. Cependant, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la carrure du jeune homme. Il devait avouer que Gauvain savait mettre un peu d'ambiance. Malgré son penchant pour l'alcool, il l'appréciait bien et puis, c'était un vaillant chevalier.

Arthur qui écoutait vaguement ce qu'ils se racontaient plongeait doucement dans un sommeil sombre. Se bataillant, conscience contre raison, il devait absolument retrouver Merlin et, peut-être, arriverait-il à se faire pardonner ? Il regrettait amèrement tout ce qu'il lui avait craché et nul doute que les mots seraient difficilement acceptés.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi. La colère de l'instant lui avait échappé. Merlin était tellement digne devant son accusation qu'il désirait de toute son âme le briser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Le sorcier n'avait ni flancher et ni démenti. Il était resté immobile comme s'il attendait patiemment sa sentence et Arthur s'était senti perdre le pouvoir. Le regard infaillible de Merlin semblait tellement dévouer qu'il s'en foutait totalement. La seule chose qu'il retenait était le mensonge. Alors, la rage au ventre de s'être senti petit face à lui, il avait voulu l'anéantir comme un vulgaire insecte mais, aujourd'hui, honte à lui, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il avait pu avoir tort… Non, il avait agi comme le crétin royal que lui disait souvent Merlin.

Le vide qu'avait laissé le valet était tellement pesant qu'il essayait de comprendre son absence. Est-ce que les mots qu'il avait osé employer avait-il un quelconque rapport avec son état ? Merlin était un puissant sorcier. Comment en était-il arrivé à devenir esclave ? Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il essayait d'ôter de sa tête d'horribles images. Le cœur battant à chacune de ses pensées, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Les paupières closes, il voyait toujours le sorcier battu ou traité comme un objet… non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer cela, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. À cette seconde, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il aurait voulu le serrer tout contre son corps et lui demander de revenir auprès de lui.

**... ... ...**

Rémys s'était levé à l'aurore. Sans comprendre la bonne humeur qui l'envahissait, il quitta sa chambre. Il croisa Olivier qui venait à ses nouvelles.

— Je vais bien.

— Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda le serviteur.

Rémys réfléchit comme si tout cela lui était sorti de la tête. Il grimaça quelques secondes et répondit :

— Je me rappelle que Mathilde m'a arraché la chemise et…

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Il avait comme un trou.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne reviendra plus ainsi que son père, je me suis assuré à ce qu'ils ne reviennent pas sans une excuse.

Lorsque le plus âgé reprit son chemin, il se gratta le cuir chevelure en tentant de se remémorer de ce qu'il avait pu oublier. Avait-il bu ? S'était-il affalé ?

— Rémys ! entendit-il de la voix de la jeune cuisinière.

En la voyant tenir deux assiettes d'une main et un plateau, il prit immédiatement le dernier objet en lui demandant :

— Francine, oui, tu as besoin d'aide ?

— Oui, je veux bien, souffla-t-elle, est-ce que tu peux apporter le plateau à Guillaume parce que je manque de main-d'œuvre ce matin, on a encore quelques invités de la veille qui se réveillent doucement.

— Bien sûr.

.

Olivier regardait son maitre faire les cent pas depuis quelques minutes.

— Bon, dit le baron en s'arrêtant, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

— Je ne peux pas.

Guillaume soupira en glissant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres.

— Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

— Non.

— Olivier, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir, supplia-t-il presque en fixant le vieil homme, je sais très peu de choses de la magie, enfin, que ce tu as bien voulu m'en dire et j'ai envie de l'aider.

— Guillaume, j'aime votre ténacité à vouloir le soutenir mais, rappelez-vous, il n'est pas Damien.

Le vieil homme savait que de prononcer ce prénom allait surement le mettre en colère mais, pensait-il, il devait cesser d'espérer de le revoir un jour.

— Je le sais, murmura piteusement le baron, c'est juste que ses yeux me rappellent les siens et à chaque fois que je le regarde, c'est la souffrance de Damien que je lis, celle que je n'ai jamais su apaiser parce que… j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû le protéger de mon père !

— Tu te fais du mal en agissant ainsi, il est parti…

— Parti alors que je n'étais pas là ! coupa rageusement Guillaume, et moi, j'attends qu'il revienne ! Le monde est tellement vaste que je ne savais même pas par où chercher ! alors, j'attends encore et encore pour qu'il me pardonne de l'avoir laissé ici avec ce monstre ! Et je ne sais même pas ce que mon père a bien pu lui faire pour qu'il s'en aille comme ça ! Damien savait que je l'aimais ! Il savait que je serais revenu !

Le souffle court, Olivier ressentait toute la colère du jeune homme. Il n'en parlait pas souvent mais, parfois, l'absence du cadet se lisait sur son visage. Il se rappelait très bien de leur rapprochement et les deux jeunes hommes venaient se confier à lui. Évidemment qu'il savait qu'ils s'aimaient et Guillaume s'était interdit d'aller plus loin que des accolades. À cette époque, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, ils étaient considérés comme des frères aux yeux du peuple. L'aîné qui respectait tout de même son père ne voulait pas l'exposer à ce genre de relation. Pourtant, aux agissements de ce dernier sur les esclaves, Olivier aurait pensé qu'il aurait fini par s'en aller avec Damien mais il était trop tard. Le cadet était parti sans rien dire. Personne n'avait su la raison de ce départ. Cependant, Guillaume était persuadé qu'il avait fui cette vie à cause de son père.

— Rémys fait taire sa magie, dit-il en le voyant relever le visage, tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre est qu'une personne a dû le blesser à un point qu'il a lui-même effacé sa mémoire.

— Ne peux-tu pas la lui rendre ?

— Te souviens-tu de l'histoire du sorcier dont je te racontais enfant ? demanda le vieil homme qui le vit hocher de la tête.

— C'est lui, sa magie est la plus puissante.

— Comment peut-on faire pour qu'il recouvre sa mémoire ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Olivier, peut-être devrait-il se réconcilier avec la personne ou même la nature,… accepter qui il est.

Sur ses mots Guillaume le regarda partir. Les bras croisés, il se posta face à sa fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais su pour quelle raison Damien était parti et s'il pouvait aider ce sorcier à se retrouver, peut-être se pardonnerait-il d'avoir perdu le seul homme qu'il ait aimé.

— Entrez, dit-il en entendant des coups frappés à la porte.

Rémys pénétra dans la chambre de son hôte et, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança quand, en relevant son visage, il aperçut Guillaume. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, la position que gardait ce dernier lui fit revivre la scène qui l'avait brisé. La respiration courte, une immense peine envahit son corps vibrant de mots inacceptables. De toutes ses forces, en voyant l'homme s'approcher de lui, il s'enfuit comme la dernière fois, les larmes dévalant les joues. Il n'avait jamais agi que pour le bien d'Arthur ! Il avait fait ce qui était juste et ce jour-là, cette voix qu'il chérissait sans rien attendre en retour avait réussi à le poignarder. Il était, peut-être, sorcier mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de toucher à son propre amour.

Hoquetant de douleur, pourquoi sa magie revenait-elle troubler sa nouvelle existence ! Pourquoi désirait-elle qu'il se souvienne de lui ? Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait l'oublier ! Lui et son royaume ! Lui et sa destinée ! Tous les deux lui avaient déjà arraché tellement de gens qu'il aimait ! Des personnes qu'il tenait mais, toujours pour lui, il avait étouffé ses peines juste en les pleurant en secret ! Et lui ! Encore lui qui réussissait si bien à le ridiculiser avait planté un coup de lame en plein cœur ! Pour quel genre d'homme se prenait-il ? ! N'avait-il pas assez souffert pour ce crétin ! Non, il avait fallu qu'il lui hurle des mots qu'il ne voulait plus se rappeler ! Merlin ne l'avait jamais trahi ! Dévoué, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné ! mais lui ! lui, il l'avait laissé s'en aller sans aucun remords ! Alors, pourquoi souffrait-il encore ? Pourquoi sa magie ne voulait pas le laisser seul ?

Maudit ! se disait-il. Sa vie entière était maudite ! Arthur avait surement raison : il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un homme qu'une personne pourrait un jour aimer. Un regard qui laissait trainer des soupçons et une maladresse maladive qui les ôtait. Un physique désavantageux pour dissimuler une magie qui tuait les gens autour de lui. Alors, oui, il était sorcier et oui, il avait tué pour lui. Pour le sauver et garantir son avenir mais, aujourd'hui, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance !

— Rémys !

Les yeux flous, en franchissant la porte, la voix d'Olivier ne l'arrêta pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux cheveux blonds qui brillaient sous les rayons du soleil que ses pieds dérapèrent sur les gravillons, tanguant son corps en arrière. Rémys ou Merlin, peu importait son prénom, pivota en tombant dans les bras de Guillaume qui l'enlacèrent fortement. Sanglotant tout contre ce dernier, il laissa échapper toute sa peine de sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas de colère, juste de l'incompréhension et une souffrance qui le tiraillaient encore.

.

Gauvain était content d'être arrivée à destination. Le château était plus petit mais, en faisant mine d'être satisfait de la vue, il se tourna sur Gaius en lui murmurant :

— C'est joli comme coin !

Arthur, aidé de Perceval, descendit en sentant ses jambes flageoler. Encore blanc comme un linge, il jeta un regard circulaire. Il était vrai que l'endroit était beau. Des forêts, semblables à celles qui entouraient son château, donnaient un contraste des plus vivants. Malgré son état, il sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Gauvain qui fit rire Léon. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le médecin qui semblait discuter avec un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler que son cœur se mit à s'affoler au fond de sa poitrine.

Merlin était là. En vie. Mais, le visage baigné de larmes de ce dernier, lui fit l'effet d'une torture méritée. Il serra des dents quand le sorcier fit demi-tour en croisant quelques secondes son regard voilé de peine. En le voyant enlacer par les bras d'un homme imposant, sa mâchoire se tendit encore davantage. Il écoutait chaque cri de Merlin qui lui transperçait le cœur et le sien venait de se briser en apercevant les mains du sorcier qui semblaient désespérément s'accrocher au haut de l'inconnu.

**.**

**à suivre**

Pour "**Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre" pour ceux qui la suivent, si tout se passe bien, peut-être, ce soir ou demain. **

**(c'est mieux que Lundi sauf si ça fait trop, je peux attendre)**

**.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : La blessure

**Pairing** : M&A / Perceval & OC

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort

Encore merci pour vos review ! merci aussi à Naruusui... cela vous fera un peu de lecture avant la semaine d'après ! Bonne lecture !

Alors, au chapitre précédent, Merlin se souvient de sa conversation avec Arthur quand il fixe Guillaume qui se tenait de la même façon que ce dernier devant sa fenêtre, de plus Merlin apportait le plateau... tout pour lui revivre ce moment. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Arthur et les autres arrivaient au château d'où Merlin tombe sur Arthur.

* * *

**Esclave d'un cœur  
**

**Chapitre 6 : La blessure  
**

* * *

— Merlin !

Le cœur en décomposition ledit Merlin ne lâchait plus Guillaume, cramponné à cet homme comme si son souffle en dépendait. Le visage baigné de larmes et enfoui contre le torse de ce dernier, ses lèvres se déformaient en haïssant sa magie. Il ne voulait plus de son ancienne vie. Il désirait tourner la page. Il ferma des paupières en priant que, tous ceux qui appartenaient à son passé s'en aillent mais ils restaient, là, à attendre. En étouffant ses sanglots au fond de sa gorge, il décala légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir une main du baron qui venait de s'éloigner de son corps pour empêcher qui conque de le toucher.

— Merlin, soufflait Gauvain d'une voix qui ne devait plus arriver à l'atteindre mais elle lui faisait aussi mal que si cela serait sorti de la bouche du Pendragon.

— Son nom est Rémys, les informa calmement Guillaume.

Merlin releva son regard suppliant pour croiser celui de son hôte.

— Je veux rentrer, réussit-il à chuchoter à voix basse, s'il te plait.

L'homme hocha de la tête.

— Olivier, je te laisse t'occuper de nos invités, je reste avec Rémys, insista-t-il sur le prénom.

— Bien, monseigneur.

Le baron glissa un bras autour de la taille du jeune sorcier et l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre. L'état de Merlin l'inquiétait tellement qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Gaius et n'avait pas non plus détaillé les autres compagnons. Le corps fin de celui-ci semblait se disloquer à chaque pas comme s'il avait peur d'être arraché à sa nouvelle vie. Plus tard, se disait-il, il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec l'un d'eux parce qu'il avait bien compris que la personne qui l'avait autant blessé se trouvait parmi le groupe.

.

Arthur suivait comme un automate. « Rémys ? ». Encore groggy, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui ornait une des salles d'invités. Perdu dans ses pensées, il revoyait le visage Merlin. Un visage qui lui manquait. Des doigts sur les paupières, il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il devait absolument faire.

Pendant ce temps, Gaius, content de retrouver son frère, le présenta à ceux qui étaient en état de l'écouter, c'est-à-dire, seulement Gauvain. Tous les trois, au pas de la porte de la salle, regardaient piteusement les autres. Le médecin venait d'apprendre que Damien avait quitté le château six années auparavant et que ce dernier n'était jamais revenu. Le regard peiné, il savait combien Guillaume tenait à son cadet. Il soupira en ne comprenant pas le silence soudain de la pièce quand, en sentant sa manche se faire tirer, son frère fronça des sourcils en détaillant Perceval.

— C'est étrange ? souffla Olivier.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Gaius.

— Lui, le plus grand, dit-il sans lâcher le chevalier en question de son regard interrogateur, enlève-lui les muscles, quelques centimètres et rajoute lui les cheveux longs,…

Gaius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Perceval mais rien.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Gaius ! s'exclama-t-il, tu as vécu un temps avec lui et tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? ! Regarde bien !

Gauvain allait leur poser des questions mais l'arrivée d'une belle servante lui fit comprendre que son estomac avait déjà faim. Se contentant de sourire à la jeune fille, il commença à discuter ou, du moins, à utiliser son don de séduction sur cette dernière.

Parallèlement, Léon qui avait bien décidé de tout saisir de l'histoire fixait Perceval. Depuis le départ de l'auberge, il le trouvait tendu. Assis sur un fauteuil, les mains nouées et les bras accoudés sur les genoux, il essayait de remettre en place tout ce qu'il avait compris. Le grand et fort chevalier avait un passé qui semblait lier à ce pays. Léon l'avait surpris, tout le long du trajet, fuir le regard de Gaius comme s'il craignait d'être découvert et cela, depuis que le vieil homme avait commencé à parler de sa vie d'ici… Le vieil homme avait mentionné les deux jeunes hommes et, pensait-il en plissant des paupières, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait écouté le frère du médecin dire que Damien avait comme qui dirait fui le pays.

— Oh ! Perceval ! s'écria-t-il soudainement en passant son regard des plus âgés au chevalier, tu… tu es…

— Damien ? murmura dépité Gaius.

L'interpellé se leva en ronchonnant puis, en restant muet, il se posta devant une des grandes portes-fenêtres.

— Mon Dieu Gaius ! reprit Olivier en lui décochant un coup coude, comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Ta mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

— Je t'informe, cher frère, que j'étais énormément occupé par Merlin qui, soit dit en passant, avait énormément besoin de moi et, excuses-moi si je ne l'ai pas reconnu,… de plus…

— Il a tellement changé, où est passé le jeune homme que j'avais connu ? coupa le frère.

.

Merlin, toujours accroché à Guillaume ne voulait pas que ce dernier l'abandonne seul dans sa chambre. Le corps encore secoué, il grinçait des dents parce qu'Arthur était là. Les paupières closes, il aurait voulu ne pas se souvenir de tout ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. La douleur avait maintenant un visage et celui-là lui déchirait le cœur. Aimer le souverain de Camelot avait toujours été son plus grand secret. Un secret qu'il avait longuement affectionné parce qu'il avait foi en cet homme. Un homme bon qui saurait, un jour, accepter la magie mais il avait décidé de quitter définitivement les terres du Pendragon. Merlin ne se serait jamais enfui pour être condamné par elle mais, ce jour-là, dans sa tête tout avait basculé.

Son ancien roi avait fait voler en éclat tout son amour. Tout. Sans exception. Aujourd'hui, l'aimer n'était seulement devenu qu'une très lourde souffrance et il n'avait plus la force d'avancée. Quand, toute sa vie, il l'avait dédié pour un seul homme, quels mots aurait-il pu mettre sur ceux d'Arthur ? Tout ce qu'il avait compris était qu'un homme gardait toujours en avant sa fierté et pour le punir, le roi avait vaillamment réussi à le détruire.

Guillaume, inquiet, le garda alors dans ses bras en lui demandant si la personne qui l'avait mis dans cet état était bien présent. Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune hocha seulement de la tête.

— Tu sais, je crois qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu devras l'affronter, commença le maitre du lieu.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Merlin se resserrer autour de sa taille.

— L'aimes-tu ?

Guillaume l'entendit subitement reprendre ses sanglots. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Son protégé continuait à aimer malgré tout le mal qu'il avait subi jusque-là.

— Il,… hoqueta le sorcier qui n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux,… il m'a dit que j'étais un manipulateur,… que j'avais eu l'intelligence… de le détruire de l'intérieur,… que notre amitié… n'était qu'un mensonge,… que je lui avais surement jeté un sort pour… avoir eu des sentiments…qu'un homme ne devrait pas avoir…pour un autre,…

Guillaume, impuissant, le voyait parler en laissant ses douloureuses larmes couler.

— Mais, c'est faux…dit-il en redoublant ses pleurs,…j'aurais accepté le bucher,… j'aurais, dit-il en relevant son regard bleu dans les siens, donné ma vie… pour lui et…

— Chut, calma le baron en l'étreignant tout contre lui.

Avant de le confronter, Merlin devait se reposer et faire le point. Il le prit par la main et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit puis, à son tour, il s'étendit à ses côtés. L'un en face de l'autre, il patienta jusqu'à ce que son jeune ami finisse par s'endormir. Il le couvrit d'un léger drap en espérant que ce somme lui ferait du bien.

.

_Ce jour-là, Merlin, devant le souverain de Camelot, écoutait les accusations de ce dernier sans sourciller. Il avait toujours su que s'il devait se faire prendre avant d'avoir réussi à lui démontrer que la magie pouvait être aussi utilisée à bon escient, il accepterait la sentence. Il était alors resté immobile, droit, tout en étant fier de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Merlin n'avait peut-être pas atteint l'objectif principal mais d'apercevoir le regard du futur souverain d'Albion lui donnait envie de croire qu'un jour, une autre personne saurait lui faire comprendre que chaque acte, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, était choisi par l'homme qui détenait la magie. _

_Arthur sentait la colère monter d'un cran. Il n'aimait pas la facilité et son traître de valet osait le défier d'un regard qui ne semblait pas fuir devant ses dires. Le silence que faisait preuve ce dernier le mettait hors de lui. Il avait imaginé plusieurs fois cette scène dans sa tête. Il voulait en venir aux mains. Il voulait sentir les muscles de Merlin s'écraser contre ses poings. Il voulait que ce dernier sache combien il avait été déçu mais, à cet instant, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Nul doute que le sorcier acceptait la sentence mais Arthur voulait le voir briser. Il désirait l'écraser et anéantir le sourire idiot qui s'affichait constamment sur son visage. Les yeux noirs plantés dans celui de Merlin, il lui tonna d'une voix froide qui déformait affreusement son visage :_

_« Je dois te féliciter, tu es finalement bien plus intelligent que ce que tu laisses penser,__… c'est vrai,__… tu n'as pas l'air comme ça mais, je dois admettre que tu es un adversaire redoutable. Tu as su entrer dans le château d'Uther, te faire recruter en tant que serviteur pitoyable, t'approcher de moi pour mieux m'atteindre. Même notre amitié a un gout de mensonge ! C'est brillant d'avoir la délicatesse de ta part de faire cela entre mes propres murs, de m'avoir de l'intérieur et, dit-il en ricanant, j'aurais dû comprendre que les sentiments que je refoulais à ton égard n'étaient dû qu'à l'un de tes enchantements,… parce que, vois-tu,__… là, maintenant que j'ai les idées claires, je sais rien qu'en te regardant que, même sain d'esprit, je n'aurais jamais pu être attiré par un homme tel que toi ! _

_Imaginais-tu une seconde que moi, Arthur Pendragon, allait te tomber dans les bras ! Regardes-toi ! Ton regard sans cesse fuyant aurait dû me réveiller ! Et, ton corps ! Tu n'es même pas capable de tenir une épée ! A quel genre d'amour t'attendais-tu ? Oh, attends, non, tu as de la magie, il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir qui tu veux ? Et dire que je croyais vraiment que je t'aimais… j'aurais apporté la honte sur mon nom !_

_Tu n'es que maléfice ! Où que tu passes, il y a des morts autour de toi ! Et, il y en aura surement d'autres ! brailla-t-il en applaudissant, félicitation ! Tu es un bon manipulateur, un manipulateur qui ne m'aura plus ! » Arthur, le sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, était content de lui. Le résultat le ravissait. Les yeux extrêmement brillants de Merlin ne parvenaient pas à le déstabiliser. _

_Le sorcier avait reçu chaque mot comme une douloureuse attaque personnelle. Merlin l'avait toujours aimé et jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait usé de sort d'amour sur la personne d'Arthur. Il était juste présent à ses côtés pour faire de lui le roi que la prophétie attendait. Rien dans son comportement ne l'autorisait à toucher à son âme parce que, les mots dont le Pendragon venait de le décrire n'avaient rien à voir avec sa magie. Il l'avait directement blessé et le plus insupportable avait été de voir cette lueur de dégout lorsqu'il croisait le regard de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Merlin s'était senti mis à nu. Parce qu'il était sorcier, le roi s'était amusé à le rabaisser._

_Il avait su que, dès l'instant où sa magie avait un sens, il n'avait pas le temps d'aimer mais pour ce dernier, il lui avait offert sa vie tout comme son amour. Il avait dignement accepté ses pertes mais, ce jour-là, il avait juste réalisé que personne n'avait le droit de lui briser ses rêves. Il l'avait soigneusement chéri en secret et, en quelques mots, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas fait pour être aimé… La destinée n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il aurait préféré mourir sur un bucher que d'écouter les paroles du roi parce que la douleur d'avoir sacrifié tous ses efforts pour cet homme était déjà une condamnation. Il aurait pu le haïr mais Merlin ne faisait pas partie de ces gens. La vengeance n'existait pas chez lui. Alors, il avait préféré fuir. Implorant Kilgarah de lui effacer la mémoire._

_— Jeune sorcier, cela s'estompera et ta magie te rappellera à elle, lui avait-il dit._

_— Je ne veux plus de ma magie ! elle m'empoisonne !_

_— Ne dites pas cela, reprit-il, vous m'avez toujours dit qu'elle faisait partie de vous, qu'elle était votre air._

___— _JE VEUX UNE VIE, une vie comme tout le monde ! sans magie ! sans lui !

_____— _Cela reposera surement votre cœur, jeune sorcier, mais la blessure sera toujours présente.

_____— _Faites-le ! intima Merlin les yeux remplis de désespoirs, et je vous interdis de veiller sur moi !

_Merlin avait fait un choix tandis qu'Arthur restait chaque jour devant sa fenêtre, persuadé, que son valet reviendrait. Il savait qu'il avait été loin mais il était seulement en colère. Une colère qu'il devait laisser passé. Mais, au fil de ses longues journées, il avait cru que Merlin aurait compris que, malgré cette soudaine rage, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais mis au bucher. Il était conscient qu'il parlait à un puissant sorcier et s'il n'avait pas eu assez confiance en ce dernier, il serait seulement tu. _

.

Arthur était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'une légère tape sur l'épaule l'en sortit. Il leva ses yeux sur un vieil homme qui, en le faisant plisser des paupières, devait être le frère de Gaius. En le voyant prendre place en face de lui, il remarqua qu'il était seul avec ce dernier.

— Sire, je crois que nous avons besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses.

— Où est Merlin ? demanda-t-il.

— Je pense que mon maitre l'a emmené se reposer.

Olivier ressentait la tristesse du roi et bien que Gaius l'ai averti qu'il semblait porter le poids d'un lourd remords, il désirait vraiment connaitre la raison qui avait poussé le jeune sorcier à s'effacer aux yeux de l'ancienne religion.

— Sachez, sire, reprit-t-il d'un ton plus dur, Merlin est arrivé ici, exhibé et vendu comme un esclave, vous l'avez bri-sé, vous avez détruit une part de ses rêves, vous vous êtes acharné sur le seul être qui ne vous ait jamais autant veillé.

Arthur allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Guillaume.

— Ramenez Merlin parmi nous, souffla le vieil homme qui se leva pour laisser la place au baron.

Une fois seul, le roi scrutait son hôte. Sûrement du même âge, il semblait être une personne bien puis, en revoyant Merlin s'accrochait à ce dernier, nul doute qu'un lien s'était déjà créé entre eux. A cette pensée, son estomac se noua.

— Je n'aurais qu'une question à vous poser, dit enfin Guillaume qui lui planta un regard froid.

Arthur prit une profonde respiration et attendit nerveusement.

— L'aimez-vous ?

— Je, bredouilla-t-il, je ne comprends pas votre question ?

Le baron sembla soudainement le fusiller de ses yeux gris.

— N'ai-je pas été assez claire ? Aimez-vous l'homme que je viens de monter à l'étage ?

Arthur ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Merlin revienne auprès de lui et que, ensemble, il reprenne un nouveau départ.

— Je vous aurais bien cru plus intelligent, sire, railla Guillaume, parce que si Merlin vous aurait jeter un sort, vous n'auriez pas été capable de vous poser la question.

Sur ses mots, le baron le laissa seul pour que ce dernier réalise ce qu'il venait lui-même d'engendrer.

.

Guillaume traversa un long couloir lorsque son regard se posa sur un homme.

**.**

**à suivre**

**Chapitre 7 : Brocéliande**

_Je ne posterai rien la semaine prochaine, je ne serais pas à porter de mon pc._

**.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Brocéliande

**Pairing** : M&A / Perceval & OC

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort

Merci pour les commentaires et de suivre ma fiction,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Esclave d'un cœur  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Brocéliande  
**

* * *

Immobile, Guillaume sentait son cœur battre à vif allure quand il reconnut l'homme. Les yeux marron glacés qu'il croisa furtivement, il les reconnaitrait n'importe où. Mais le corps du jeune homme avait bien changé. Plus épais. Plus imposant. Plus musclé. En le voyant passer à sa droite sans s'arrêter, il tendit rapidement son bras pour le bloquer. Durant un temps indéfini, sa main se posa sur l'abdomen du chevalier qui, à sa grande déception, ne jetait même pas un regard dans sa direction.

— Tu as bien grandi, souffla péniblement le baron.

— Je suis désolé monseigneur, répondit Perceval qui franchit la barrière, vous devez me confondre avec une autre personne.

La mâchoire serrée, Guillaume fut déçu par ses mots.

— Damien ! chuchota-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

Les yeux plantés sur le dos du chevalier qui se figea un instant, il déglutit en le voyant reprendre son chemin.

— Guillaume, souffla Olivier en le faisant sursauter.

— Il m'a ignoré…

— Laissez-lui du temps…

— Six années n'ont pas été suffisantes ? dit-il en retenant ses larmes de déception, encore si je connaissais la raison… tanpis, je ne vais pas courir après une ombre.

— Vous mentez mal.

Olivier semblait vivre au milieu d'une pagaille qu'il avait du mal cerner. Entre le retour de Damien et l'arrivée du roi Pendragon, il se demandait si tout cela allait vraiment s'arranger ? Ou, est-ce qu'une force quelle conque aurait œuvré pour que tout le monde se retrouve ici ?

.

Ce soir, Léon, assis à table, passait son regard sur les deux vieux hommes qui semblaient parler de leurs vies respectives avant de contempler Perceval qui n'avait rien dit, comme à son habitude. Ensuite, il fixa le roi. Décidément, se disait-il pour lui-même, des fois, il leur faudrait juste un coup de pied aux culs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces têtes de déprimé ? Autant partir sur un champs de bataille et tous les mettre les uns en face des autres. Peut-être que Merlin hurlerait après Arthur, peut-être que Perceval crierait après Guillaume ou l'inverse parce qu'après tout, il ne savait rien d'eux. Il appellerait aussi Gauvain pour jouer les arbitres et, dans le pire des cas, si tout tournait mal, ce dernier saurait faire tampon… A cette pensée, il grimaça en imaginant le jeune chevalier écrasait par Arthur, puis Perceval,… En fait, il ne savait pas mais, alors, qu'est-ce que c'était lamentable. Ils avaient retrouvé Merlin et… quoi ?

.

Merlin demanda à manger dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il avait besoin de réfléchir mais, face à Gauvain qui le suppliait de ses yeux, il autorisa ce dernier à lui tenir compagnie.

— Merl…

— Gauvain, appelle-moi Rémys, demanda-t-il en prenant chacun une place autour de sa table.

— Très bien, répondit-ce dernier en soupirant, Rémys.

Le chevalier avait des tonnes de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête mais par où commencer quand se tenait devant lui une ombre qui ne désirait plus qu'il l'appelle par son vrai prénom. Entre deux cuillerées de soupe, il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment il avait réussi à atterrir dans ce lieu et il savait que s'il parlait du roi, le sorcier se renfermerait encore davantage. Il fixa quelques secondes son bol puis, enfin :

— Est-ce que Guillaume te traite bien ?

Gauvain n'aimait pas les rougeurs qu'il apercevait sur ses joues. Il était peut-être sans cesse en train de faire le pitre avec les belles demoiselles mais il savait écouter.

— Oui, souffla Merlin en le fixant de ses yeux plus doux, il a été prévenant et correcte.

C'était certain, le brun semblait bien plus l'apprécier que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir dans son regard. "Arthur, qu'avez-vous fait ?".

— Veux-tu que l'on marche un peu dehors après ?

— Non, Guillaume m'a promis de me tenir compagnie.

— Oh, alors, pourrais-je venir avec vous ? tenta-t-il dans l'espoir de s'incruster.

Il regarda le sorcier hausser d'un sourcil avant de hocher la tête.

— Juste toi, ajouta Merlin.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs assiettes, Gauvain qui ne désirait pas partir sans aucune explication, tenta :

— Es-tu parti pour fuir la sentence ?

Le regard que lui planta le sorcier lui fit mal au cœur comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

— Pardon, reprit le chevalier, je voulais être certain que ce n'était pas pour ça que tu… avais effacé ta mémoire…

Il se tut en croisant les yeux de Merlin qui exprimaient de l'incompréhension.

— Olivier est le frère de Gaius et il nous a raconté comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre…

— Gauvain, répondit enfin Merlin sans le lâcher de son regard brillant, j'ai au moins appris une chose,… la vie d'un homme est sans conteste très difficile mais au moins j'en ai eu un avant gout,… je sais ce que c'est que de supplier la faucheuse, la nuit quand il fait froid,… je sais ce que c'est que de supporter les regards mesquins et pervers,… je sais ce que c'est que d'être traité comme un animal,… oh oui Gauvain, j'ai vu en peu de saison ce qu'était une vie d'homme de nos jours et elle n'est vraiment pas glorieuse !

— Merlin, souffla le chevalier qui le voyait s'emporter doucement.

— Ne me coupe pas la parole quand tu veux connaitre la vérité ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui a été le plus humiliant ! Je préférerais continuer à être l'esclave d'une vie sans magie que d'être celui d'un homme qui sait si bien détruire un cœur ! J'avais tout sacrifié pour cet homme ! Mon père ! Freya ! William ! Pour eux ! je n'ai pas eu le droit de les pleurer convenablement parce qu'il fallait que j'accomplisse des choses que j'avais acceptées ! mais ! dit-il en baissant son regard au sol, tout ça n'a servi à rien…

Gauvain haussa d'un sourcil en écoutant les nom puis il sentit sa poitrine se serrer lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot étouffé.

— J'ai cru aimer un homme qui n'était autre qu'une illusion que je m'étais fait de lui mais, dit-il en reprenant un ton plus froid, parfois la destinée peut se tromper, Arthur est né Pendragon et il est le reflet de son père…

— C'est faux Merlin, tu le sais !

Le chevalier avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des bouts d'histoire. Évidemment qu'il savait que le sorcier était attaché au roi au point de sacrifier sa vie mais, à l'évidence, il ne se doutait pas que cela serait réellement de cette amour-là, un amour qui liait deux êtres. Il imaginait une très forte amitié à l'identique d'un amour fraternel, un amour indestructible que personne n'aurait pu anéantir. Ce fut à cette seconde qu'il comprit :

— Arthur t'a-t-il repoussé ?

Merlin se leva en le fixant comme si tout cela n'avait plus d'importance :

— Cette vie-là est derrière moi et Arthur devrait en faire de même.

.

Guillaume qui, après le repas calme et silencieux, se dirigeait vers la salle des invités entendit soudainement une conversation entre deux personnes. Dans une alcôve, il allait se présenter lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Olivier.

— Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

— C'était mieux ainsi.

— Il serait revenu pour toi.

— Il avait un avenir.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu t'en aller sans rien lui dire ?

— Maédoc, quand Guillaume est parti, son père m'a fait comprendre que si je restais, je l'empêcherais de prendre la place de baron et de se marier.

— Penses-tu réellement que Guillaume aurait accepté d'épouser une quelle conque personne ? Le vois-tu, après tant d'année, avec une femme ?

Un silence se fit quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende la voix de Damien murmurer :

— Il a une vie ici, la mienne est et sera toujours à Camelot.

— Ne l'as-tu jamais aimé ? reprit plus durement le frère de Gaius.

— Juste un temps, dit-il en poignardant le cœur du baron qui se tenait à l'écart,… maintenant, il a Merlin.

— Que, quoi ?

— Écoute, je me rappelle encore quand vous me racontiez l'histoire de l'enfant qui devait un jour consolider la magie, je me souviens que vous me disiez que tout devait commencer sur les terres de Brocéliande, alors, peut-être, que Guillaume et Merlin sont faits pour accomplir cette tâche…

— Damien ! coupa vivement le vieil homme, non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! C'est à Arthur…

— Arthur a commis une erreur avec Merlin, à lui d'assumer ses actes ! Il le paie et peu importe ce qui a pu se passer entre eux, il est assez claire que Merlin lui en veut et ne reviendra pas à Camelot.

— Tu lui as manqué, reprit plus calmement le druide,… il est resté ici dans l'espoir de te revoir et tu sais que quoique tu décides, il te suivrait.

— Maédoc, j'apprécie tous les efforts que vous faite mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous deux, j'étais son frère et j'ai décidé de partir…

— Mais, il t'aime ! Il t'a toujours aimé ! Et, bredouilla-t-il soudainement, vous n'avez rien de commun ! Vous n'êtes pas de vrais frères !

— J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, lâcha Damien, et je lui souhaite d'être heureux.

Les lèvres serrées, Guillaume partit prendre l'air. Il en avait assez entendu. Le corps tremblant, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'il avait idéalisé un amour trop longtemps imaginé pour l'avoir cru réel.

.

Gauvain laissa son ami se changer pendant qu'il rejoignait les autres. Arrivé au niveau des escaliers, il croisa Arthur qui lui demanda la chambre de Merlin.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux de votre part d'aller le voir maintenant, sire.

Devant le regard mi-sombre et mi-désolé, le chevalier lâcha un râlement en lui indiquant la porte. En le regardant marcher jusque devant ladite porte, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas appeler Olivier, au cas où leur conversation dégénérerait. Après tout, Merlin ne devait plus rien au roi et si Gauvain avait été à sa place, quoi qu'ait pu dire le roi pour que le sorcier ne veuille plus de son nom, il l'aurait envoyer paitre mais il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Arthur.

Le Pendragon sentait son cœur palpiter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun. Il sourit bêtement en espérant détendre l'atmosphère, déjà lourde de tension.

— Sire, souffla le sorcier en l'invitant à rester au pas de son entrée, je m'apprêtai à sortir prendre l'air avec Guillaume.

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans le regard du blond qui le détourna quelques secondes.

— Merlin, commença le roi qui fut coupé par une main levée de son interlocuteur.

Arthur se savait en tort et se tut quand, dans les yeux du sorcier il n'y avait plus rien qu'un vide qu'il recevait comme une sentence à ses paroles.

— Merlin, reprit le sorcier d'une voix sans chaleur, est mort en quittant votre château.

La gorge subitement nouée, le roi cherchait des mots pour qu'ils effacent cette maudite période.

— J'aimerais que nous…

Le regard noir qui se planta durement dans le sien lui fit l'effet d'un coup de lame, tranchante et brulante, il pouvait sans peine imaginer la blessure qu'elle aurait entaillé sur son cœur. Merlin le toisait d'une telle manière que des frissons le parcourraient sur tout le corps.

— N'attendez rien de moi, sire,… il me semble que la dernière fois, vous avez été clair…

— Merlin, s'il te plait, écoute-moi…

Le sorcier se permit de lâcher un rire.

— Votre père ne vous a-t-il jamais appris à rester fier de votre personne ? Quelles que soient les circonstances, sire, vous ne savez garder que ce qui vous arrange alors, gardez votre pitié pour un autre.

— Merlin !

— MER-LIN est mort ! tonna le brun en fermant sa porte.

L'un en face de l'autre, au milieu du couloir, Arthur sentait que la tâche serait rude mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

— Retournez d'où vous venez sire, ici, il n'y a rien pour vous, chuchota le sorcier en pivotant pour lui signifier que la conversation était close.

— Je te… demande… pardon…

Dos au roi, Merlin répondit froidement :

— Pour certaines personnes, vos excuses auraient surement eu un peu de poids mais, pour Merlin, il est déjà trop tard.

Arthur, la poitrine comprimée, lui tonna :

— Arrêtes de parler de toi comme ça ! et, pourquoi t'enfuis-tu quand je suis venu te chercher ? !

A ces mots, le brun se retourna en le fusillant de ses yeux remplis de chagrin. Arthur aurait préféré y lire de la colère. Le regard qui le dévisageait était à l'image de celui que Merlin avait toujours été considéré : un fidèle ami qu'il avait mutilé de ses affreux mots.

— Je ne vous fuis pas sire, je compte aller me promener avec un homme qui vaut bien mieux que vous.

— Merl…

— Qui êtes-vous pour oser m'importuner jusqu'ici alors que de votre bouche vous avez vomi votre haine à celui que j'avais été ! Qui êtes-vous pour…

— Ton ami…

Merlin étouffa un rire moqueur.

— Non, sire,…vous avez une bien meilleure conscience que cela,… ne vous rabaissez surtout pas, ou peut-être devrais-je vous donner la signification du sens amitié ? De votre bouche, il a l'intonation d'un mensonge.

Arthur reçut dignement ses reproches mais il ne partirait pas sans lui.

— J'étais en colère, se défendit le roi en écoutant un rire sarcastique franchir de la gorge du sorcier.

— Vous devriez revoir certains de vos dires,… vous vous êtes seulement acharné sur moi parce que vous vous êtes senti dépassé par mon dévouement à votre égard,…mais vous aviez besoin d'affirmer votre supériorité alors, grinça-t-il en affichant des yeux extrêmement brillants de peine,…vous m'avez pris ce que j'avais de plus cher… ai-je été à la hauteur de vos paroles ? Avez-vous pris plaisir à me réduire comme l'idiot de servant que j'étais à vos yeux ? Je revois encore votre sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres pour avoir osé insinuer que je vous aurais jeté un sort et, dit-il en retenant ses douloureuses larmes, comme vous l'avez vous-même déclaré, vous n'auriez jamais pu m'aimer et j'aurai porté le déshonneur de votre nom !

Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de pause pour renifler avant de reprendre plus calmement :

— Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais osé vous prendre la main ? Croyez-vous que je me serais amusé avec votre cœur quand, je savais que Guenièvre, mon amie, comptait bien plus que moi,… non, je ne me serais jamais permis de tels gestes,…

Merlin prit quelques secondes pour lui planter un regard qui disait bien long sur la blessure qu'il lui avait faite. Le roi s'excusait et ce dernier pensait qu'il allait revenir à Camelot comme si de rien n'était ? Avait-il conscience de la douleur qu'il avait reçu de sa part ? A quel point ce dernier l'avait déçu…mais ce serait trop facile, à quel moment avait-il été son ami lors de cette altercation ?

— Vous étiez mon souverain, poursuivit-il sur un ton détaché,… vous étiez ma priorité,… vous étiez la raison de mes pouvoirs,… et aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus rien.

Ce devait être la première fois que Merlin lui faisait aussi mal " _aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus rien_ ". Silencieux, le roi le regarda s'en aller en réalisant l'ampleur de son acte. La gorge nouée, il sentait que Merlin lui échappait définitivement. Les larmes rageusement bloquées, il aurait voulu lui hurler combien il regrettait mais la fierté l'en empêchait tout comme la douleur de voir son ancien valet se détourner de lui. Il avait ressenti dans sa façon de lui parler qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir,… que le résultat de toute cette histoire avait brisé une alliance qu'il n'avait pas su voir.

Sa poitrine s'enserra lorsque, en voyant le baron arriver à hauteur du sorcier, il aperçut ce dernier prendre la main de Guillaume. Il déglutit en retournant dans sa chambre d'invité. Il ne comprenait pas le mal qui rongeait son être. Debout devant la porte-fenêtre, il se demandait à quel moment de sa vie il s'était perdu ? Aimait-il Merlin comme il avait cru un temps ? Si la magie n'y était pour rien, se pouvait-il que ses sentiments avait pu exister au fond de lui ?

.

Merlin ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à tenir bon devant Arthur. Il avait pris le temps de se reposer et ce soir, il avait décidé que Merlin était mort le jour où Arthur l'avait vaillamment démoli pour ne jamais le retenir. Le roi l'avait laissé s'en aller sans aucun regret. Le pire dans tout cela était que ce dernier avait mis deux saisons alors que, pour Guenièvre, il n'avait pas attendu. Il avait bien compris qu'Arthur choisissait les personnes qui étaient importantes à ses yeux et la vérité était surement douloureuse à admettre car, finalement, il n'avait jamais été rien qu'un servant. Pourtant, son traître de cœur, semblait garder un infime espoir qu'il soit réellement venu pour lui. Seulement, il savait que jamais le roi ne l'aimerait autant que lui.

En suivant Guillaume qui lui tenait la main, il se disait qu'il devait tourner une page de sa vie. En sentant cette douce chaleur, il désirait oublier le roi de sa tête, effacer tout l'amour qui l'avait pour Arthur et se donner une chance auprès d'un autre. Guillaume était quelqu'un de bien. Il était un homme séduisant et attentionné. Marchand jusqu'au jardin, le baron s'assit sur un banc, laissant chacune de ses jambes de chaque côté pour inviter Merlin à se mettre, en face de lui, dans la même position.

— Guillaume, commença Merlin en rougissant avec légèreté, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier alors, merci.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-il en lui prenant une main, Merlin…

— Je… ne veux plus de ce prénom, souffla-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux brillants.

— Tu as tort parce qu'il te va bien et puis, dit-il en posant les doigts de sa main libre sous le menton du sorcier,… cela ne change en rien ce que tu as été et ce que tu seras…

— Mais…

— Non, Merlin, coupa son aîné, je ne veux pas défendre Arthur mais, peut-être devrais-tu lui accorder une seconde chance ?

Le cœur battant, le brun détourna son regard.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand, dit-il en retenant ses larmes, il m'a dit que…

Il se tut en ravalant un sanglot.

— Il n'en mérite pas, dit-il sur un ton plus glacial.

Guillaume se mit debout sans rien dire et le força à se lever à son tour. Merlin fronça des sourcils en le dévisageant.

— Viens que je t'emmène dans un endroit qui te permettrait de te ressourcer.

Le sorcier accepta en lui faisant confiance lorsqu'ils croisèrent Gauvain qui, le visage dépité, demanda où ils partaient.

— Dites à Olivier que je l'emmène à l'étang de Brocéliande, l'informa le baron.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il en posant sur eux un regard rempli de malice qui semblait dire « Comme si j'allais rester ici… à vous attendre, non, mais,… »

Quelques minutes avant, Arthur les contemplait de sa fenêtre. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'aimait pas l'attitude du baron vis-à-vis de Merlin. En les voyant se tenir la main, il pivota en s'adossant à la vitre et, les bras croisés, il se convainquait que tout ce qu'il avait autrefois éprouvé pour son valet n'était que le fruit d'une imagination. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait cru aimé le sorcier. Cela n'était pas envisageable. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre fut ouverte par un Gauvain tout excité :

— Sire, Guillaume emmène Merlin dans la forêt et je vais les retrouver !

Arthur cligna des cils parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que le chevalier en avait à faire de les suivre.

— Vous êtes vraiment aveugle ! s'écria froidement Gauvain, Merlin est prêt à rester pour Guillaume et vous, vous restez là sans rien faire ? Bougez-vous ! Si vous voulez qu'il revienne à Camelot, battez-vous !

Le chevalier le détailla quelques secondes comme si ce dernier n'avait rien compris à la situation parce que, dans la tête de Gauvain, cela signifiait que Camelot allait perdre le sorcier.

— Ne voyez-vous pas que Merlin continue à vous aimer ? La seule chose qu'il fait est d'essayer de trouver refuge dans les bras d'un autre !

— Si c'est ce que Merlin souhaite… murmura-t-il en se mordant la langue.

— Oh c'est bon ! s'emporta le chevalier devant la soudaine froideur coincée du roi, arrêtez votre char, sire ! Vous n'avez pas traversé l'océan pour l'emmener au bucher ?

Gauvain fit de grandes enjambées pour se poster devant le roi et lui demanda avec tout le sérieux possible :

— Qu'avez-vous pu lui dire pour qu'il vous en veuille ?

Arthur regardait les yeux du chevalier qui semblait le défier. Immobile, il ne répondit pas.

— Ou, s'agirait-il d'autre chose ?

Gauvain commença à faire demi-tour quand, le sourire aux lèvres, il entendit Arthur :

— Je vous accompagne…

.

Deux heures plus tard…

La demi-lune éclairait parfaitement la forêt. Arthur, suivi de ses chevaliers et d'Olivier, descendait de son cheval lorsque, en balayant les alentours, il distingua deux ombres au milieu d'une petite clairière. Le pas tremblant, il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé, devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Guillaume à califourchon sur Merlin avait le visage si près de ce dernier qu'il s'obligea à détourner son regard… Son cœur palpitait avec une telle frénésie que son estomac se tordait douloureusement au fond de ses entrailles et l'air parut soudainement se raréfier autour de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il aurait voulu hurler ! Il aurait voulu être à la place du baron et… avoir Merlin tout contre lui… juste pour lui.

A cette courte pensée, il serra durement des dents en réalisant qu'il était tombé amoureux du sorcier et que tout ce qu'il avait refoulé était bel et bien de l'amour. Les yeux fermés au vent, il imaginait les lèvres de Merlin qui lui murmurerait qu'il le pardonnait. Il poserait ses mains contre sa peau nue. Il prendrait le temps de lui montrer qu'à travers son regard il n'avait jamais été un moins que rien. Il lui soufflerait des mots doux que les hommes ne se disent jamais quand ils étaient amis… Il l'enlacerait pour lui prouver qu'il serait capable de le protéger… mais, en ouvrant ses yeux brillant de regrets, l'avait-il protégé de lui-même ?

Parce qu'à cette seconde, il était trop tard… Il avait perdu Merlin…

**.**

**à suivre**

**Chapitre 8 : Emrys**

**.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Emrys

**Précédemment : **Merlin ne pardonne pas Arthur. Guillaume emmène Merlin dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Oui je sais la dernière scène ne présageait rien de bon... voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture !

(j'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira)

**Esclave d'un cœur**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Emrys**

**.**

En ligne devant cette scène, seule une personne semblait encore prendre le temps d'étudier la situation : Léon. Il y avait dans l'air une étrange douceur qui planait tout autour d'eux. Il plissa des paupières parce qu'il ne saisissait pas cette atmosphère légère et brumeuse. C'était comme si quelque chose d'important et d'unique allait se dérouler sans pouvoir y mettre de mot dessus. Son cœur palpitait à une vitesse vertigineuse et, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux se posant tour à tour sur chaque personne, il fixait quelques secondes Perceval.

Ce dernier regardait avec un grand calme Guillaume qui, à en juger sa position, aurait pu laisser croire qu'il allait embrasser le sorcier. Arthur, quant à lui, se disait Léon, devait fortement l'imaginer. En apercevant les plis sur le front royal, cela le faisait grandement réfléchir. Il posa ensuite ses yeux scrutateurs sur le plus jeune des chevaliers : Gauvain. Il paraissait amusé mais, sous ses airs bons-enfants, il reconnaissait ses faux sourires qui dissimulaient très mal son agitation intérieure. Les deux plus âgés étaient, quant à eux, comme hypnotisés par Merlin et Guillaume. Il discernait sur les traits de leur visage un soulagement mêlé d'angoisse et de fierté.

Léon avait vu des choses dans sa vie. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les hurlements du roi contre Merlin, derrière la porte de la chambre, il n'avait pas su retenir le sorcier. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait appris de la magie auprès de feu Uther Pendragon, sauvé par les druides, il n'avait pas eu peur du jeune homme. Il avait juste manqué de confiance. Tel un observateur de la vie de Camelot, il n'avait pas entendu la haine d'Arthur. Il avait seulement compris la douleur de son roi et, par la même occasion, celle de Merlin.

Pourtant ce jour-là, Léon s'était éloigné sans faire acte de sa présence. Cela n'était pas à lui d'intervenir quand, de toutes leurs aventures, il les avait vus se rapprocher. De toutes les idioties auxquelles il avait pu voir, celle-ci était la plus évidente : l'amitié qui liait ces deux imbéciles était bien plus que ce que Merlin et Arthur laissaient croire. À ses yeux, leur amour inavoué n'était que le début d'un symbole qui, aujourd'hui, allait surement éclater au grand jour.

Concernant Perceval qui, autrefois portait le prénom de Damien, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Par ses réactions, il avait réussi à percer sa véritable identité mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le cœur de ce dernier. Si seulement Lancelot avait pu être là, il en aurait surement appris un peu plus. Le chevalier qu'il considérait comme le plus fort de tous était, malgré les apparences, quelqu'un qui conservait ses propres souffrances. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion suivante : ils avaient tous une blessure au fond de soi. Une marque qui, telle une cicatrice du passé, avait besoin d'être pansé avant de disparaitre.

Quelle était la sienne ? Léon jeta un coup d'œil inconscient à Gauvain puis, en soupirant, il planta son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes en se disant que chaque humain ne pouvait pas vivre sous les ordres d'un homme au détriment de sa propre identité. Si Merlin avait pu comprendre que la dignité humaine pouvait être bafouée, avait-il compris qu'un cœur conservait tous ses droits ? Les rêves ne se brisaient pas. Pour Léon, ils permettaient de construire l'homme à venir et, en contemplant Merlin de ses yeux navrés, il n'avait jamais été question de soumission. Le sorcier et le roi s'étaient affronté à armes égales. Entre trahisons et secrets, ils étaient devenus l'esclave d'un amour qui n'avait jamais su s'exprimer.

.

Cette nuit, la brise était douce contre sa peau. Merlin regardait Guillaume qui lui avait demandé de s'allonger dos à la terre. Sans le lâcher de ses yeux, ce dernier se mit au-dessus de son corps. Il y avait dans le regard du baron, une lueur de supplice qui le fit tressaillir.

— Guillaume ?

Ce dernier se pencha près de son oreille pour lui murmurer doucement :

— As-tu confiance en moi ?

— Oui…

— Fermes les yeux, pose tes paumes contre la terre…

Merlin, les paupières closes, sentait la texture entre ses doigts.

— Fais le vide et écoute autour de toi…

Paniqué, en comprenant ce que Guillaume essayait de faire, il ouvrit son regard en tentant de lui parler mais, ce dernier l'obligea à rester clouer au sol en le plaquant de ses mains sur ses épaules. Merlin n'avait aucune envie de se soumettre à qui conque alors, de rage, il empoigna durement la chemise du baron qui, ce dernier, ne le lâchait pas. Le tissu céda lorsque Guillaume donna un coup plus fort en redressant son buste pour qu'il cesse de bouger.

— Tu as besoin de te ressourcer pour te retrouver, murmura doucement le baron, laisse ta magie exprimer toute ta colère…

Les yeux brillant, le sorcier, le souffle court, resta immobile. La brise balayant les cheveux noirs de son interlocuteur, il serra des dents en voyant son visage à nouveau s'approcher du sien.

— Merlin, écoute-moi, reprit-il les lèvres près d'une de ses oreilles, il ne sert à rien de fuir, tu dois retrouver ton chemin, réconcilies-toi avec ton âme avant… avant que tout ne t'échappe…

Guillaume lui plantait maintenant un regard rempli de sincérité, un regard d'un ami qui ne désirait que son bien.

— Et, après ? bredouilla péniblement le sorcier.

— Une fois que tu auras accepté de ne refaire plus qu'un avec ta magie, répondit-il en relevant son visage pour mieux le détailler,… tu verras les choses beaucoup plus clairement,… et là, Merlin, tu sauras que tes décisions seront définitives…

Le brun, les lèvres vibrantes, avait l'impression que son cœur avait besoin de se révolter contre Guillaume mais, au fond de lui, ce dernier avait raison.

— Merlin, poursuivit-il, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je sais que tu tiens à une autre personne plus que tu ne veux me laisser croire… et mon cœur est autant prisonnier que le tien… alors, s'il te plait, pour toi, laisse la magie se réconcilier avec toi !

A ces mots, Merlin ne souhaitait pas lâcher prise.

— Emrys, appela Guillaume en posant une main sur l'emplacement du cœur du sorcier, Emrys…

Le brun n'aimait pas le son de sa voix. Identique à un souffle de vie, l'intonation semblait chercher à réveiller celui qu'il forçait à se taire au fond de son être. Un appel qui brisait chaque cellule de son corps. Un supplice qui parut soudainement augmenter l'attraction terrestre sur son corps. Immobilisé, Merlin ne pouvait plus bouger. Totalement ancré contre la terre, toutes les sensations qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur se dénouaient lentement contre son gré.

Tel un enchantement, un flux doré sembla se retirer de son corps pour rejoindre lentement celui de son aîné. Entourant Guillaume d'une multitude de scintillements, le temps d'une seconde, la lumière émise flotta pour dessiner un cercle autour d'eux. Affolé et perdu, un cri rempli de peine et de chagrin sortit de la gorge du sorcier. Merlin ressentait avec violence l'abandon de sa magie. Le déchirement de cette séparation fit frissonner d'effroi chaque personne qui observait, impuissant, à la scène. Les yeux embués, le sorcier était à l'image d'un homme privé de son sens le plus important. Était-ce sa punition pour avoir fait taire sa magie ?

.

Pendant ce temps, Perceval comprit immédiatement ce que voulait faire celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. La gorge nouée, il murmura à Olivier :

— Guillaume,… il ne peut pas faire ça…

Arthur qui fixait la scène sentait dans les mots de son chevalier une peur qui se propagea le long de ses membres.

— Je… quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Sire, entendit-il d'une femme qui le poussa à se retourner, Merlin s'est détourné de sa magie et pour qu'il trouve la paix, Guillaume a accepté de devenir le réceptacle de sa magie,… celui d'Emrys…

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur celui de Perceval, les yeux flous, il regrettait amèrement d'en être arrivé là. Sa lèvre inférieure vibra en même temps que des larmes se bloquaient douloureusement au bord de ses yeux. Les dents serrées, il se retenait difficilement. Il prenait conscience de son erreur. Ses perles cédèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que Merlin était plus important que la magie-même. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans lui. Il avait besoin de l'entendre le réveiller le matin. Besoin de ses piques énervantes. Besoin de le savoir près de lui.

— Si Merlin refuse de fusionner à nouveau à elle alors, la magie disparaitra… emportant dans son sillage ces deux jeunes hommes.

Un NON catégorique fusa des lèvres du roi et de Perceval. Mis au pied du mur, ils ne leur restaient qu'à prier que le jeune sorcier accepte de reprendre ce qu'il ne voulait plus. Léon et Gauvain écoutaient, le cœur affolé, avant de fixer Merlin et Guillaume. Tout le monde plissa des paupières lorsque l'intensité d'une lumière dorée finit de délimiter le cercle au sol. Tel un gros faisceau lumineux cylindrique qui montait jusqu'au ciel les respirations s'étaient coupées. L'instant était juste… magique.

— Liz, souffla Olivier, nous ne pouvons que patienter le résultat.

Le corps droit, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle sentait toute la nature qui s'éveillait pour Emrys alors, pour que les autres comprennent, elle murmura des paroles qui, l'espérait-elle, les aideraient.

.

_"Regardez-les, commença-t-elle, Guillaume autorise la magie de Merlin à s'exprimer à travers lui."_

Le sorcier, cloué au sol, trembla en apercevant le visage du baron qui se relevait doucement puis, le cœur battant, sa poitrine s'enserra quand les paupières de ce dernier se levèrent pour lui dévoiler une couleur or.

— Tu… bafouilla-t-il en laissant ses larmes couler…

Un index de Guillaume se posa sur ses lèvres, intimant son silence.

— Je suis Emrys, je suis une part de ton inconscience tout comme celle de ta magie,… pensais-tu que j'allais continuer à me taire ?

Malgré les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, Merlin sentait une douceur l'envahir. La voix enchanteresse qui franchissait de la gorge de Guillaume n'était pas colérique. Elle était d'un calme si déconcertante que son corps s'apaisait à ses mots. Baigné d'une lumière semblable au regard qui le contemplait, il écouta ce que sa magie avait à lui dire.

_"Certains pensent qu'elle est néfaste mais, poursuivit Liz, si vous prenez quelques secondes, observez chaque scintillement qui n'est autre qu'à l'image de son maitre."_

— Je suis toi, je suis l'ombre de ta force, j'ai toujours été présente,… chuchota la voix avant de monter le ton, penses-tu que tu aurais pu survivre deux saisons en devenant esclave ? Tu es sorcier ! Tu es l'enfant élu d'un ancien culte et tu oses m'obliger à sommeiller en toi quand j'aurais pu te soutenir !

— Je… tenta de se défendre Merlin,… je n'ai fait que protéger ma vie d'un homme qui m'a fait l'esclave de la sienne et… de vous…

— Non, Merlin,… coupa-t-elle doucement, tu veux me faire croire que tu es en colère contre Arthur, tu es…

_"L'ancienne religion est peut-être un culte aussi vieux que le monde mais pour la survie de chaque espèce, elle a misé sur la naissance d'un enfant qui la représentait : Merlin. Il est celui qui doit accorder et ouvrir la porte du monde magique au vôtre, il est le catalyseur de toutes les essences. Il est celui qui provoque les changements et donne du sens à chaque être vivant."_

— Si ! Je suis en colère contre lui ! lâcha-t-il durement avant de voir les yeux encore plus flamboyants qui l'intimèrent de se taire.

— Tu sais très bien que non, tu as été déçu,… déçu que le roi m'ait utilisé contre toi… et tu en as fait une affaire personnelle.

Un silence suivit ces mots comme si cela laissait du temps à Merlin de comprendre que sa magie avait raison mais, son cœur était déjà brisé. Il ne voulait plus rien attendre de cet homme qui fut autrefois, à ses yeux plus qu'un ami.

_"Sachez une chose, Roi Arthur. Si Merlin est là, aujourd'hui, à vos côtés durant ces dernières années, cela n'ait dû qu'à votre naissance."_

— Merlin, tu peux lui en vouloir autant que tu voudras mais cela ne change pas une chose : l'amitié qu'il a toujours eue envers toi.

Le sorcier grinça des dents. « Amitié » tout cela n'était que foutaise !

— Mets-toi une seconde à sa place, reprit-elle en le forçant à s'assoir pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, Arthur a su que tu étais sorcier et tu as accepté dignement ses accusations…

— Mais, il a… souffla-t-il les larmes débordant des yeux.

_"Il est venu au monde pour vous guider. Comprenez que Merlin n'a rien demandé. Il est né ainsi pour accomplir la destinée qui lui a été donné : Albion"_

— Tss, à ton avis ? Il est roi de Camelot, il est le souverain d'un peuple qu'il veille au plus juste et qui attend énormément de lui,… en tant que tel, oui, il aurait dû te mettre au bucher mais, en tant que l'homme qu'il est, il s'est senti trahi, trahi pour ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en lui, trahi par son plus fidèle serviteur, trahi parce que c'était de toi…

Merlin, les yeux brouillés, sentait sa poitrine se serrer. La gorge tiraillée par les sanglots qu'il étouffait au fond de sa trachée, sa magie avait raison mais il avait encore si mal qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire : pardonner ? Surement… Retourner au royaume ? Il ne le pourrait pas.

_"Vous devez comprendre que tout ce qui entoure votre monde, tel que vous le connaissez, vous ait offert par la terre et, de ce fait, tout est lié."_

Torse contre torse, Merlin y plia ses bras pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule du réceptacle puis, les paupières closes, il essayait de calmer son chagrin.

— Souviens-toi Merlin, les gestes les plus honorables valent bien plus que des mots, reprit-elle en lui faisant rappeler qu'Arthur était allé chercher la plante pour le guérir d'un poison alors qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur qui pouvait être remplacé.

Elle lui fit défiler tous les instants où le roi avait toujours été là pour lui. La plus marquante était de se souvenir du sacrifice qu'il avait donné de sa personne face à l'ultime épreuve pour avoir tué une licorne. De tous ses simples moments, ils lui ravivèrent son cœur blessé. Merlin se sentit subitement honteux d'avoir agi comme il avait fait. Le cœur palpitant, il se rendait compte qu'Arthur ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Le roi avait toujours des paroles qui le caractérisaient mais derrière ses mots, il avait toujours réussi à déceler l'affection qu'il lui portait. Enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de Guillaume, les bras qui manipulaient l'hôte, l'enlacèrent tendrement.

_"Que ce soient les animaux, les végétaux ou les hommes... tous ont une connexion avec la terre. Baissez-vous, empoignez-en une parcelle dans votre main et fermez vos yeux."_

— Pardon, souffla le sorcier en reniflant, je suis désolé…

Le sorcier n'avait pas supporté l'indifférence et, cette nuit, il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas analysé ses mots.

— Non, Merlin, tu as eu raison de vouloir te détacher de ton chemin si cela te permet de mieux te comprendre ou, de nous comprendre, parce que, toi et moi ne sommes qu'un et ta douleur est aussi la mienne.

_" Humez-la, son parfum renferme plusieurs odeurs, de feuilles mortes ou de pluie printanière, cela vous transporte inéluctablement à un instant précis et plaisant de votre enfance,__… remuez-la entre vos doigts, les grains sont comme des parcelles de vie qui s'entrecroisent et se chevauchent, des rencontres, certes qui peuvent être indésirable mais qui, parfois, vous offre la possibilité de voir au-delà des apparences,____… ouvrez vos yeux et contemplez-la, quelle que soit sa couleur, pour l'entretenir, il lui faut de l'eau,________… à vous de la préserver, ainsi vous comprendrez qu'elle vous rappelle que chaque chose n'est jamais acquise,____________… _ "

Merlin releva son visage pour lui sourire parce qu'il avait enfin compris.

— Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ton corps, murmura la voix en le berçant quelques secondes.

Le sorcier, en séchant ses larmes, hocha de la tête pendant que la douceur de sa magie revenait lentement en lui. Comblant le vide de chacune de ses cellules, il entendait des mots qui le rassuraient. Les paupières closes, il s'évanouit, le sourire aux lèvres. Endormi pour retrouver ses forces, le corps de Guillaume suivit en s'écroulant à ses côtés…

_"Mais ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir était l'amour que Merlin vous portait. Il est humain d'aimer et c'est avant tout un homme qui a besoin d'être accepté. Il aime la nature. Il écoute le vent. Il est le cœur de la magie et vous Arthur, finit-elle en le fixant, l'aimez-vous ?"_

.

Les spectateurs avaient entendu leur conversation mêlée des paroles de la druidesse. Chacun, à leur manière, venait d'assister à un échange presque surréaliste.

Pendant que Merlin discutait, des feuilles avaient tournoyé autour de leur champ de lumière. Des petites parcelles de terres flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Lorsque la magie rejoignit le corps du sorcier, l'instant de la fusion fut si intense que chaque cœur battait à l'unisson. A travers leur regard émerveillé et brillant, la trainée d'or finissait de s'insinuer en Merlin. L'apothéose fut d'apercevoir le cercle lumineux qui rétrécissait pour exploser de mille étincelles avant de laisser l'obscurité de la nuit reprendre sa place. Seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient la clairière et un silence s'invita en laissant tous ceux qui regardaient les deux corps s'évanouir, le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

... ... ...

Léon continuait encore à analyser lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château. Gaius et son frère préférèrent aller directement en cuisine pour discuter de tout cela. Perceval portait Guillaume jusque dans sa chambre pendant qu'Arthur, Merlin entre ses bras, se dirigeait vers celle du sorcier.

Léon, immobile dans le vestibule, observait le petit monde. Il était finalement heureux. Chaque personne semblait contente de cette soirée pourtant il se sentait terriblement seul. Son estomac se tortilla quand il aperçut Gauvain offrir un sourire charmeur à la jeune servante, Francine. En montant dans sa chambre, ce soir il avait pris conscience qu'il faisait partie des plus chanceux. De tous les chevaliers de Camelot, il était le plus ancien d'entre eux. Il avait survécu alors que d'autres étaient mort pour le royaume. Il avait toujours pensé mourir jeune. Peut-être, était-il temps pour lui de partir à son tour ? Trouver la personne qui partagerait sa vie…

Merlin, profondément endormi dans son lit douillet, sentait sa magie danser au fond de son être lorsque des bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

**.**

**à suivre**

**Chapitre 9 : Des cœurs en esclavage (M)  
**

.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Des cœurs en esclavage (M

**Note : j'en ai ch** pour cette partie...enfin, bref, c'est le résultat qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?  
**

_bonne lecture mes petits loups ! et encore merci au reviews ! _

_merci à Adle, Naruusui et au guest !_

* * *

**Esclave d'un cœur**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Des cœurs en esclavage (M)**

.

Arthur, allongé à côté de Merlin, le regardait dormir. Le château, d'un calme déconcertant, semblait captiver la magie de la soirée. Elle paraissait s'être faufiler entre les murs, envahissant l'air d'un parfum insaisissable. L'atmosphère, presque imaginaire, parvenait facilement à calmer les battements de son cœur. La chambre, baignée de quelques bougies et d'un silence divin, seule la respiration régulière du sorcier semblait enchanter ses oreilles. Le bras droit plié sous la tête, il fixait celui qui avait mis son cœur en esclavage…

Ce soir, il avait réalisé à quel point il avait pu se tromper. Regrettant amèrement les mots qui n'auraient jamais dû franchir de ses lèvres, aimer un homme l'avait profondément déstabilisé. Il avait refusé d'admettre ses sentiments. Refuser de croire que son cœur battait pour son valet. Roi d'un royaume en paix, il se haïssait d'éprouver de telles émotions envers Merlin qui, en le libérant de Morgana, lui dévoila son identité. La peur que tout ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être partagé l'avait poussé à agir en conséquence : en crétin royal ! Pouvait-il parler de lâcheté quand, de sa bouche, il avait retourné la magie contre Merlin ? Cette même magie qui l'avait tant de fois aidé à son insu ? Arthur avait subtilisé le fait qu'il lui avait dissimulé ses dons pour se déculpabiliser.

Il s'était menti en pensant que cela lui rendrait la liberté de ses propres choix mais, l'absence de Merlin lui prouvait bien le contraire. Le cœur ne choisissait pas, il ciblait une personne et le sien avait décidé que ce serait le sorcier. Guenièvre à ses côtés, il se convainquait du bien-fondé de leurs relations mais ce n'était pas de son visage qu'il avait envie de voir devant lui. Ce n'était pas ses mains que son corps désirait sentir. Ce n'était tout simplement pas l'homme qu'il s'interdisait d'aimer.

Arthur, les paupières closes, reconnaissait enfin ses tords : la colère, bien qu'elle venait d'une part de la trahison de Merlin, était dirigée contre lui-même. Il s'était pitoyablement obstiné à effacer de sa tête l'image de Merlin qui souriait tout le temps. Oublier que son cœur était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui, malgré les situations et les apparences, conservait un visage rempli de compassion. Le dévouement dont le sorcier faisait preuve ne cessait de palpiter en sa présence.

Toute cette histoire aurait pu être évitée s'il avait fait face à ses propres sentiments et au lieu de s'y confronter, il avait préféré mettre un nom sur ce qui était en train de s'emparer de tout son être. La nature de Merlin était tombé à point… mais, à quel prix ? Arthur était seulement inconscient de ce qu'il allait engendrer le jour où tout bascula. Il avait détruit en peu de temps tout ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux tissé en quelques années. Merlin était le seul envers qui sa confiance avait été donnée au fil du temps.

Aujourd'hui, il avait compris son erreur. Sa blessure était moins profonde que celle qu'il avait infligé au sorcier. Maintenant, il admettait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne devait plus avoir de barrière. Plus de mensonges. Juste un équilibre parce qu'enfin, il avait saisi le comportement fuyant de Merlin : ce dernier l'aimait aussi. Il n'était pas déjà facile pour lui de s'avouer ses sentiments alors, arriverait-il à mettre de côté sa fierté pour accepter d'avancer ? S'il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour réfléchir, Merlin saurait-il lui pardonner ?

.

Merlin sentait son pouvoir qui dansait au fond de ses entrailles. Comme revenu à la vie, il semblait s'extasier de l'avoir retrouvé… d'être à nouveau complet. Sentant la chaleur d'un bras qui se glissa contre sa taille, il ouvrit instantanément des paupières. Immobile, sa magie lui soufflait d'avoir confiance… Il essayait vainement de se convaincre que le roi l'aimait en retour mais la douleur était malheureusement encore présente. Il y avait des choses qui se pardonnaient et certaines n'en faisaient pas partie. Merlin ne désirait plus souffrir. Il avait tant de fois fait taire son amour pour Arthur, qu'ici il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il avait failli se perdre, ignorant la valeur de ses dons. Blessant à son tour la magie qui coulait dans ses veines.

Merlin, le dos collé au torse du souverain, referma ses yeux le temps de se donner un peu de force avant de s'éloigner de ce dernier. Il n'était pas un homme sur qui les regards se poseraient alors, pourquoi le Pendragon aurait envie de lui ? Pourquoi s'imaginait-il qu'il reviendrait après avoir compris qu'il ne plairait jamais à celui qu'il avait tant veillé ? Il s'était fait une raison. Emrys était son ombre. Il était son soutien et comme le lui avait dit Guillaume, il était apte à reprendre le contrôle de sa destinée : juste la sienne. A cette seconde, Merlin était décidé à ne plus revenir au royaume d'Arthur. Sa vie était désormais dans ces terres.

En quittant le lit, déstabilisé de se trouver qu'en pantalon, il saisit rapidement la première chose que toucha sa main pour s'en couvrir. A ce geste brusque, il fit sursauter le roi qui, à sa grande stupéfaction, ne portait aussi que le bas. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent inéluctablement à son torse viril et musclé. La chaleur montant à ses joues pivoines, il détourna son regard en tentant de maitriser les battements de son cœur. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

— Merlin ?

— Pour… pourquoi m'avez-vous déshabillé ? Pourquoi…

Le sorcier se tut en ravalant une respiration lorsque, la tête baissée, il entendit les bruits de pas d'Arthur qui faisaient le tour du lit. Les membres tremblant contre son gré, Merlin tendit une main en avant :

— Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! tenta-t-il de cingler de sa voix déjà remplie de crainte,… partez !

Immobile, le brun serra des dents. Il détestait se sentir prisonnier du roi. Comme toujours, cette sensation d'emprise sur sa personne lui devenait insupportable. Il désirait vivre une vie où, enfin, il serait autorisé à être lui-même. Il ne supportait plus le mensonge qu'il donnait de lui.

— Merlin, souffla le roi d'une voix détendue, viens, s'il te plaît.

D'où il était, il pouvait à peine apercevoir les pieds de son interlocuteur royal à quelques pas de lui.

— Pour quoi faire ? souffla-t-il comme un enfant.

— Je veux te montrer quelque chose…

— Faites-le d'où vous êtes…

— Mer-lin !

Le sorcier, clignant des paupières, s'avança jusqu'à son souverain qui, en le saisissant par la taille, le fit pivoter face au miroir. Le cœur battant à un rythme effrayant, Merlin se contemplait emmitoufler dans la couverture. Les joues colorées, ses lèvres se pincèrent quand il distingua le reflet d'Arthur derrière son côté gauche. Il tressaillit en sentant une main chaude tirer doucement sur la couverture pour dévoiler lentement son buste nu.

— Je te demande pardon Merlin si je t'ai blessé…

La respiration saccadée, le sorcier restait figé en se demandant à quel jeu s'amusait ce dernier. Les mains s'agrippant durement contre le gros tissu, il ne le voulait pas le lâcher.

— Merlin…

— Je… non…

La proximité du roi réveillait son corps. Les sens désorientés, Merlin ne voulait pas qu'il voie l'effet qu'il produisait chez lui.

— Je ne veux pas me moquer de toi, reprit Arthur, je veux te montrer combien j'aime ton corps, combien tu me rends fou depuis des mois,… combien j'ai envie de te sentir près de moi…

A ces mots, Merlin bloqua rageusement ses larmes au bord des yeux. Il craignait tellement de subir une nouvelle humiliation qu'il ne le croyait pas. Comment osait-il se jouer de lui ? Comment pouvait-il passer de l'homme qui lui avait autant craché de haine à celui qui aurait pu, un jour, l'aimer que dans ses rêves ? Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement puis, la gorge nouée, il hoqueta en silence.

— Non, marmonna-t-il en baissant son regard où des perles tombèrent directement au sol,… je sais… que vous ne m'aimez pas…

Le corps frissonnant, il savait qu'il ne surmonterait pas une épreuve supplémentaire. Les lèvres déformées par la peine, il ferma les yeux en priant d'être loin de cet homme. Il voulait encore fuir… fuir devant l'absurdité de la scène car, dans le regard d'Arthur, il avait gardé en mémoire la déception qu'il représentait. Il pivota soudainement en faisant face à son souverain qui, comme toujours, gardait un air impassible. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il lui adresser de telles paroles en affichant un visage indéchiffrable ? Pensait-il le faire revenir d'une quelle conque manière douce ?

— Vous,… bégaya-t-il en abaissant des épaules en signe d'abandon, vous… vous avez gagné…

Le ventre tiraillé de toute part, il lâcha la couverture en posant ses mains sur la bouche. Étouffant les bruits de ses pleurs, il poursuivit :

— J'irais… au bucher… mais,… s'il vous plait… ne détruisez pas ce qui reste de moi…

Il imaginait déjà Arthur rire de le voir ainsi soumis. De toute façon, où qu'il irait, il ne serait jamais en paix. Une magie coulait dans ses veines… une magie qu'il avait accepté… une magie qui essayait encore de le calmer… Même si, Emrys lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'acte de son roi, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en être encore affecté. Merlin était juste à bout,… épuisé de se battre pour un monde où les hommes ne recherchaient que le pouvoir…

_« Mais certains en valent la peine… » lui chuchota sa magie. « Arthur Pendragon en vaut la peine… »_

— Bien, souffla seulement le blond en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

Roi… Il était roi…

Si Merlin le croyait capable de le mettre sur un bucher, il se trompait lourdement. Ce ne fut qu'en l'entendant lui dire « _ne détruisez pas ce qui reste de moi…_ » qu'il s'était senti vexé de voir combien il était devenu si insignifiant à ses yeux. Cela le blessait et il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec ce dernier. Il venait de lui dire qu'il aimait son corps et qu'il était comme hanté par lui… Il fit deux pas : le premier lui brisa douloureusement le cœur puis, le second parut fatalement le lui arracher. Son corps n'était plus maitre de ses mouvements et son cœur tentait de lui indiquer qu'il était en train de perdre Merlin.

— Tu es libre de… commença-t-il doucement avant de pivoter et de s'approcher de Merlin.

Le regard bleu plongé dans celui du sorcier, il n'hésita pas à poser son menton contre son épaule droite puis, de ses bras vide de chaleur, il l'étreignit de la sienne.

— Je t'aime Merlin… souffla-t-il d'une petite voix à son oreille.

Il le serrait si fort qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il le quitte. Il le voulait… lui et sa magie… lui et son sourire idiot… lui et seulement lui. Il ne s'était jamais autant laissé emporter par ses sentiments et cette nuit, devant le résultat de sa colère, il se devait de lui dire ces quelques mots. Les yeux clos, son corps s'apaisa en sentant les bras de ce dernier l'enlacer à son tour.

L'un contre l'autre, une douce lumière dorée les enveloppa avec tendresse. Si leur amour avait été comparable à une note de musique, Merlin aurait comparé la soudaine tendresse de son roi à l'intonation d'une goutte de pluie sur un lac… à l'image d'une dernière larme abandonnée pour ne vivre que le meilleur. Un léger sourire d'apaisement se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sorcier… il était sorcier…

S'il devait y avoir des moments qu'il devait savoir saisir, c'était maintenant. Il devait cesser de se protéger… et de croire que l'impossible pouvait exister. Dans les bras de son souverain… il se sentait rassuré alors, quand l'homme qu'il aimait releva son visage pour mieux le contempler, Merlin sentit des lèvres humides se poser contre les siennes quelques secondes. Les mains d'Arthur le guidèrent jusqu'à le remettre face au miroir. Le souffle court du blond contre sa nuque, la main droite de ce dernier glissa sous son bras du même côté et la cala contre son torse. Le corps parcouru de frissons, il déglutit lorsque la seconde se posa sur sa hanche…

— Je voulais te dire que j'aime te regarder…

La voix sensuelle du souverain parut détendre l'air ambiant… puis, en le sentant tout contre son dos, il écouta lui susurrer à l'oreille tout en le forçant, au rythme de ses mots, à tourner ses lèvres vers les siennes.

— Regarde ce que tu me fais, sens comme j'ai envie de toi…

Il gouta au léger baiser que lui offrait Arthur avant que ce dernier ne descende sa main gauche plus au sud de son corps fin. Merlin gémit en respirant difficilement. Les joues rouges, un râle franchit de sa gorge quand les doigts de son amant caressèrent sa virilité…

— J'ai… souffla le roi qui tremblait de désir,… Merlin…

Ce dernier se tourna sur Arthur en se collant tout contre lui. La chaleur de son roi semblait réussir à enivrer ses sens… Dans les yeux de ce dernier, il ne voyait pas de colère… c'était l'affection qu'il avait longuement attendue… Ému, il sourit timidement en l'enlaçant par la taille. Lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent en faisant valser leur langue l'une contre l'autre. Merlin ressentait ce geste comme une première invitation… une douceur qui savait l'exciter. Il geignit en posant une main contre la nuque d'Arthur. Il en voulait encore… ce baiser était tellement bouleversant qu'il ressentait toute la tendresse de son roi.

— Lit, émit le sorcier sans le lâcher de ses lèvres.

Arthur sourit à travers leurs baisers et au lieu d'obéir, il l'étreignit pour profiter pleinement de leur premier contact. Les yeux clos, la langue de Merlin s'enroulait tendrement avec la sienne. C'était juste magique… Il s'éloigna un peu pour visualiser le visage empourpré de son amant. Il était magnifique, sensuel et attirant. Ils se sourirent mutuellement en posant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

— Suis-je pardonné ? demanda Arthur d'une voix tremblante.

— Lorsque tu m'auras prouvé que… répondit-il les joues enflammée,… tu m'aimes…

Le roi, à ses mots, passa ses mains sous le pantalon du sorcier et le fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses yeux se plantèrent sur l'entrejambe qui se dévoilait devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru se dire qu'il trouverait un homme attirant et, à cette seconde, Merlin l'était. Il le regarda faire de même avec son bas puis, en croisant son regard brillant, il se sentait prêt à aller plus loin, prêt à l'aimer.

.

Le silence avait-il été rompu ? Avaient-ils enfin accepté de tout laisser derrière eux ce qui les avait séparés ? Nul doute qu'à travers leurs souffles entrecoupés de gémissements, Arthur et Merlin avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Roulant l'un sur l'autre, ce petit jeu sembla calmer la lourde tension qui les avait éloignés. Merlin, pouvait-il laisser parler ses sentiments ? Pouvait-il se dire que tout irait mieux ? Parce que c'était dans les bras d'Arthur qu'il se sentait toujours aussi fort que faible… Le roi au-dessus de lui, il s'abandonna en se cambrant de satisfaction…

_Arthur_… _aime-moi…_ se disait-il en sentant ses baisers aux creux de son cou.

Les paupières mi-closes, il savourait la douceur de ses caresses qu'il avait tant rêvée. Savoir que c'était bien celui qu'il chérissait qui le touchait, Merlin, en pleine perdition, s'autorisa à murmurer :

— Encore…

Son corps était aussi ému que son âme… Troublé et bouleversé, le sorcier posa ses mains contre le torse d'Arthur en le repoussant légèrement. Il avait besoin d'observer le regard azur de ce dernier. Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Arthur était là, entier et rempli de désir pour lui… C'était le prince qu'il avait vu évolué… un prince devenu roi… le roi qu'il était fier d'avoir pour lui mais,…

— Je ne sais pas… chuchota fébrilement Merlin qui s'empressa de rajouter, comment te montrer combien je t'aime…

Les yeux soudainement flous, le sorcier se mordit les lèvres en voyant le Pendragon s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier était si… beau… bien plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Merlin, la gorge serrée, suivit de son regard la main droite d'Arthur saisir la sienne pour la poser contre son cœur.

— Moi, murmura Arthur d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, je te dirais que chacun de mes battements te sont dédiés, je te dirais que si je pouvais te faire ressentir ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je te le ferais savoir…

A cette déclaration, la main du sorcier étincela doucement d'une lumière dorée… un halo limpide et cotonneux les enveloppa lentement, les laissant comprendre que leur souhait allait se réaliser. Arthur, le corps détendu, renversa sa tête en arrière, donnant à Merlin une magnifique vue. Ce dernier regardait le visage de son amant qui, les cheveux balayés par le souffle de leur amour, semblait respirer par intermittence…

Arthur, les yeux clos, sentait une étrange sensation parcourir l'intérieur de son corps. Comme de milliers de papillons, son cœur palpitait au rythme des émotions qui le submergeaient. « _Je ne me l'explique pas, entendait-il d'une voix lointaine de Merlin comme si ces mots venaient d'une autre époque, j'aime mon roi, je l'ai toujours aimé,… ma magie est la sienne, elle est faite pour lui,… je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens mais, je suis là pour le servir, je suis là parce que c'est ma destinée…_ » C'était tellement intense qu'il ouvrit subitement son regard et bascula son buste en avant, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Merlin.

— Je,… souffla-t-il d'une voix saccadée, je te sens, c'est incroyable, je ressens ton amour…

Arthur referma à nouveau des paupières. « _J'aime mon roi et pour lui, j'offrirais ma vie,… ce n'est pas d'un homme que je suis tombé amoureux mais d'une âme qui me correspond,… une âme qui a su ensorceler mon cœur de croire qu'un jour, il me verrait tel que je suis,… je t'aime Arthur…_ » Les larmes au bord des yeux, le Pendragon vivait, à travers chaque mot, les secondes où le sorcier avait eu une pensée pour lui. Des instants volés au sablier du temps où, enfin, il découvrait ce que pouvait réellement signifier le fait d'aimer.

L'amour de Merlin n'avait aucune limite. Il était à l'image d'une balance entre ses devoirs et sa destinée. Un amour qui faisait vibrer son corps tantôt de vagues brulantes et tantôt d'un souffle de vent d'hiver. C'était un assortiment de sentiment fort et puissant qui le bouleversait d'un amour rempli de volupté. Arthur, la gorge nouée, semblait soudainement incapable de prononcer un seul mot. L'ivresse que lui faisait parvenir la magie de Merlin était si intense et si indescriptible qu'il fixa le sorcier de ses yeux mouillés.

Merlin, le cœur aussi battant que sa respiration, effaça les perles du roi d'un revers d'une main. Il s'accouda en avançant ses lèvres des siennes parce qu'il était temps pour eux de s'aimer… temps d'oublier ce qui les avait séparé… Il y avait soudainement dans l'atmosphère un mélange d'amour et de sérénité. Leurs jambes intercalées, ils s'embrassèrent en se collant fortement l'un à l'autre. Les mains tentant de retenir le corps de leur vis-à-vis, ils cherchaient désespérément le moyen de ressentir encore plus la chaleur de leur amant…

Arthur, ondulant son bassin, baisa avidement le cou de Merlin qui, à son grand plaisir, hélait des râles qui remplissaient la pièce d'une grâce exquise. Le corps cambré de ce dernier sous sa main gauche, il se redressa à l'aide de la droite. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son jeune amant, il sourit quand le sorcier glissa sa jambe sur le côté pour le laisser maitre de la position.

Merlin, tremblant d'excitation, le détaillait avec insistance. Il pouvait apercevoir les abdominaux d'Arthur se tendre et se détendre au rythme de sa respiration entrecoupée. Le sourire de son amant était tellement touchant qu'il se sentit soudainement intimidé, le faisant rougir encore davantage. C'était son Arthur. Son souverain. Un homme qui le regardait avec désir.

— Je t'aime Merlin… souffla le roi à son oreille avant de mordiller tendrement le lobe.

Gémissant de satisfaction, Merlin, les mains subitement ancrée à ses hanches, l'attira tout contre son corps. Leurs sexes durs se frôlèrent, les poussant à émettre des sons rauques et étouffés par leurs embrassades. Les yeux clos, le Pendragon posa sa main gauche contre la nuque de son amant. L'étreignant avec force, il susurra contre la peau du brun :

— J'ai envie…

Pour toute réponse Merlin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Arthur qui, à travers leur baiser, sourit sans cacher ses tremblements. Ce dernier sentait un manque le saisir… un manque qui ne portait que le nom de Merlin. À l'image d'une drogue, le sorcier lui était devenu vital. Il le caressait de ses mains avides de peau frémissante. Il le gardait contre son corps pour le sentir vivant et réel. Cette nuit, il voulait se faire pardonner… il souhaitait lui faire tendrement l'amour…

S'il l'aurait voulu, il l'aurait retourné pour le faire sien mais,… la fragilité de Merlin dont il se sentait responsable semblait lui dire que ce dernier avait besoin de bien plus qu'une nuit de plaisir. Arthur, le sexe douloureux contre celui de son jeune amant, s'essoufflait en lui murmurant des mots doux entre chaque baiser. De simples mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour franchir de sa bouche pour un homme. Des mots que des hommes ne chuchotent que rarement aux creux d'un autre… mais à travers les paroles lointaines de Merlin, son âme était faite pour la sienne.

Mordillant, tour à tour, les lèvres du brun, il s'appuya sur son épaule droite en écoutant les râles lui parvenir aux oreilles. Attentif aux sons que gémissait Merlin, il l'embrassait en caressant de sa main libre le torse qui frémissait sous sa paume. Par ce geste doux, il sentait les battements accélérés pulser avec violence… puis, en la descendant au niveau du ventre, il imaginait l'envie de Merlin lui bruler l'intérieur…

— Arthur, supplia le sorcier d'une voix plaintif,… je n'en peux plus…

Le roi déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec un tel bouleversement corporel qu'il gémit en grelottant de ses membres. Merlin allait être sien… Il allait se donner à lui… Il allait se fondre dans le corps tant aimé… et ne faire qu'un… les grognements successifs du brun l'excitaient, le forçant à gémir à son tour. Le temps de se redresser, il l'observa : les bras étendus sur le côté, les jambes pliées et écartées et le corps pantelant, Merlin dégageait une telle sensualité dans cette position que cela en était presque indécent de ne pas profiter de la vue.

Arthur, les yeux rivés sur cette contemplation, sentit son sexe se durcir encore plus. Il apercevait la cage thoracique du brun se lever par intermittence puis, en le voyant se lécher la lèvre du haut, un coup de chaleur lui brula le bas-ventre. Merlin était torride et son regard était empreint d'une envie d'être consumé à l'instant. Le souffle court, il se ressaisit et se positionna entre les cuisses qui n'attendaient que lui.

Merlin, le visage empourpré, semblait impatient de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il ne demandait qu'à se sentir enfin complet. Il s'arqua lorsqu'un doigt d'Arthur passa la barrière de son intimité. La respiration saccadée, il ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux qui lui témoignait son amour. Son corps se consumait lentement de l'intérieur. Sa virilité lui devenait aussi douloureuse… Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque le blond se pencha en continuant à le préparer. Lèvres contre lèvres, il scella sa langue à la sienne, l'emmenant vers une danse des plus exquises. Les paupières closes, Merlin cala ses mains sur les fesses de son amant en murmurant entre deux souffles lents de baisers brulants :

— Arthur… prends-moi…

Les lèvres pincées, il n'en pouvait plus de l'attente… lorsque, enfin, le Pendragon s'insinua en lui, il grimaça quelques instants de douleur. La langue d'Arthur s'enroulant plus ardemment contre la sienne, il se détendit en se concentrant sur le baiser. Au premier coup de rein, Merlin, gémissant de plaisir, s'abandonna totalement à son amant. Se laissant manger de la bouche qu'il avait tant convoitée, il hélait des sons de contentement en le sentant bouger au-dessus de lui. Cela commençait à être bon… tellement bon qu'il avait l'impression que cela n'était pas assez. Cela manquait de force,… de brutalité,… d'énergie…

— Plus vite, supplia-t-il en gémissant de ses lèvres vibrantes.

Arthur, le corps frissonnant de désir, planta son regard pétillant dans celui de Merlin :

— À tes ordres mon petit sorcier…

Merlin, en entendant sa voix sensuelle, sentit l'effet d'un coup d'éclair au fond de ses entrailles. Un feu brulant bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui pendant qu'un froid intense se laissait fondre contre son dos. Un son plus rauque sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'Arthur releva son buste pour mieux le pénétrer. Chaque coup de rein le poussa à gémir plus fortement de plaisir.

Le Pendragon sentait le point de non-retour arriver. Les yeux mi-clos, il savourait chaque sensation qui tourbillonnait au bas de son ventre. Fixant son jeune amant, ses lèvres déformées par des cris comparables à la jouissance, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. En appui sur son coude droit, il glissa sa main gauche sous la nuque de Merlin. Ce dernier paraissait déjà parti… en pleine perdition, il offrait à Arthur la vision d'un homme qui prenait plaisir à ses coups de bassin…

Au bord de la rupture, leurs baisers se firent plus violents… leurs souffles rapides se rapprochèrent inéluctablement de l'extase… leurs corps tendus de désirs, ils se collaient encore plus en les intimant de héler bruyamment des sons de satisfactions… Ainsi imbriqué, comme s'ils avaient toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre, leur amour était en train de fusionner. C'était l'osmose, une totale harmonisation de leur désir.

Arthur, le corps embrasé, accéléra la cadence de ses coups de bassins, plus brutaux et plus vifs, augmentant d'un cran la chaleur qui les brulait… Merlin, à ces mouvements qui lui donnaient des vagues de sensations électriques, brailla des mots indécents tant il se sentait prêt à exploser… puis, d'un coup, sans s'y attendre, en hurlant ensemble, une fibre à l'intérieur de leur bas-ventre se rompit… enflammant brutalement leurs reins… Emporté tous les deux dans un voile opalin, l'orgasme fut si intense que leur respiration se coupa le temps de libérer leurs semences.

Pleinement achevés, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Leurs peaux suintées de transpirations. Leurs cœurs battaient encore frénétiquement lorsque Merlin tenta d'émettre un son mais, vidé, il lâcha un grognement qui fit rire son amant… Arthur, dans le même état, sentait une main de ce dernier lui caresser gentiment le dos… Les yeux clos, il souriait de béatitude. Ce fut tellement bon. Tellement… délicieux qu'il aurait bien rattaqué mais son corps avait besoin de se reprendre.

Si Merlin avait cru devenir son esclave, il était certain que c'était tout le contraire parce qu'une vie sans lui serait impensable.

.

Bien plus tard, lorsque remis de leur première fois, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, le roi lui demanda s'il était fatigué.

— Hum, cela dépend pour quoi… taquina-t-il.

Les lèvres d'Arthur se perdirent quelques secondes contre les siennes avant qu'il ne lui chuchote :

— Fais-moi tien mon petit sorcier…

Il observa les yeux remplis de malice du brun qui lui offrait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette contemplation le fit frémir de la tête au pieds. Ce visage lui avait manqué. Revoir le sourire sur ses lèvres était comme une récompense. Il se sentait fier. Fier d'avoir gagné le cœur du sorcier.

— Tu sais que je vais devoir te torturer, susurra Merlin en roulant sur son corps…

Ils en avaient tellement eu envie qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre mais, le sorcier allait remédier à ce petit problème… et puis, sa magie saurait rendre l'extase encore plus intense… Arthur, conquis par l'initiative de son jeune amant, se soumettait entièrement à ce dernier qui prenait plaisir à le faire crier de plaisir. Entre des mains très entreprenantes, il se mordillait une lèvre en jurant qu'il allait rendre la pareille à Merlin mais, en attendant, les paupières mi-closes, il savourait le supplice que lui faisait endurer son sorcier. Mine de rien, son jeune amant savait y faire…

**… … …**

Pendant ce temps, Perceval qui avait déposé Guillaume dans le lit de ce dernier, était resté assis sur une chaise à le contempler. Il n'avait jamais oublié son visage… tout comme il n'avait pas oublié que son aîné ne lui avait jamais répondu à sa question…

_''— Dis grand frère, qu'est-ce qui faudrait faire pour changer le monde ? se souvenait-il de lui avoir demandé._

_— Je ne sais pas, répondit Guillaume, cela ne dépendra que de ce que tu feras de ta vie… de tes choix, du chemin que tu prendras._

_À dix-huit ans, son aîné était un jeune homme plein de responsabilité mais pour parvenir à devenir un homme de rang, il allait devoir partir pour étudier loin de lui._

_— Dis-moi, Guillaume, est-ce que notre amour dérange ?''_

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le baron gémir en bougeant les bras. Le cœur battant, il se leva pour le couvrir puis, en le regardant quelques secondes, il serrait des dents en se convainquant que ce dernier ne l'avait seulement pas considéré comme son vrai petit frère. Malgré le temps de la séparation, il avait peut-être pris en taille et en force mais, en sa présence, il se sentait toujours fébrile.

Guillaume était devenu un jeune homme séduisant. Un homme qu'il aurait affectionné avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se redressa en fermant les yeux… il se souvenait encore des bras de son aîné autour de son corps,… de ses lèvres au bord de ses oreilles,… de ses mains dans les siennes,… mais, tout ça… ce n'était pas pour lui.

Il avait tellement souffert de sa distance qu'il avait fini par partir du château. Son beau-père qui n'appréciait pas du tout leurs rapprochements lui avait posé un ultimatum, enfin si cela pouvait être considéré comme tel. Perceval avait haï ce père qui brutalisait et violait ses esclaves… Il n'avait jamais eu de place dans le cœur de cet homme froid et pervers. Parfois, il se demandait comment était la mère de Guillaume parce que ce dernier n'avait rien du père à part un corps horriblement bien sculpté. A cette pensée, il soupira en ouvrant son regard qui, en lui coupant le souffle, tomba dans celui de son aîné. Un gris qui continuait à le hanter… une couleur enivrante qu'il avait tant de fois espéré revoir.

— Damien, entendit-il de Guillaume qui se redressait péniblement du lit.

Perceval, le visage impassible, haussa d'un sourcil pour indiquer qu'il se foutait de son état :

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Il avait tellement envie de le toucher, tellement envie de l'avoir tout contre lui qu'il ne fit rien de cela. Il se força plutôt à lui sourire avant de pivoter vers la porte.

— Damien !

— Bonne nuit monseigneur.

Guillaume, la poitrine serrée, se mordit rageusement une lèvre. Comment osait-il agir ainsi avec lui ? La rage de ne pas le comprendre, il se leva pour l'empoigner lorsque, soudainement, ce fut son corps qui percuta durement le mur le plus proche.

— Ne t'avise pas à me toucher, grinça Perceval en l'assassinant de son regard sombre.

Le baron allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par une poigne du plus jeune qui enserrait sa gorge.

— Pourquoi ? réussit à murmurer Guillaume.

— Je m'appelle Perceval dorénavant ! tonna-t-il en tentant de garder une respiration convenable.

Il lâcha son emprise sur son interlocuteur qui semblait le fusiller à son tour.

— Pourquoi es-tu parti ? persévéra Guillaume, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?… revenu pour… moi…

Combien d'années avait-il rêvé de se retrouver seul avec Damien ? Combien de fois, dans sa tête, s'était-il dit qu'il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait ? Combien de fois, avait-il pleuré pour un amour qui le tuait à petit feu ? Trop longtemps pour le laisser filer sans lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

— Ne fais pas ça… supplia le baron en le voyant poser une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Guillaume n'était pas un homme à se dévoiler aux autres mais Damien n'était pas n'importe qui. Si ce dernier refusait de se confronter à ses sentiments, il le forcerait par tous les moyens.

— Je n'ai plus de compte à rendre, demain, prévint-il sans desserrer de la mâchoire, je rentre à Camelot.

Le ton ferme et sans appel blessa l'aîné qui sentait ses dernières défenses s'effondrer autour de son cœur déjà meurtri.

— Je t'aime… souffla-t-il de ses lèvres vibrantes de craintes.

— Je vais me marier, chuchota Perceval en tournant la poignée.

Guillaume, la respiration rapide, se rua contre la porte en lui braillant :

— Ne t'en vas pas ! Reste une nuit avec moi !

L'un en face de l'autre, le maitre du lieu voulait sentir le corps de Damien contre le sien… Sans le lâcher du regard, il désirait se donner à lui, même si… ce dernier ne l'aimait pas… Le ventre tiraillé et la gorge sèche, il renifla en retenant ses larmes de déception. Les lèvres tremblantes, il lui demanda :

— Couche avec moi.

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**


	11. Chapitre 10 & fin Le temps d'une valse

**Notes : Pour celles qui ont aimé le couple Guillaume et Perceval, la version longue est prévu sur mon site.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 & fin / Le temps d'une valse**

**.**

Guillaume qui entendait les bruits de pas de ses invités sentait la séparation si près qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son lit. Cette nuit, tout avait été merveilleux même si, Perceval avait été froid au début, ses gestes tendres lui avaient prouvé qu'il y avait encore un peu de son Damien. Ce matin, il fallait bien une fin et ce fut à contre cœur, comme un adulte censé, qu'il sortit des draps. Il enfila une robe de chambre et passa par la pièce voisine pour intercepter Olivier.

— Pourriez-vous faire apporter une grande bassine d'eau chaude dans les deux chambres ?

— Bien sûr, monseigneur.

Le baron n'avait pas le cœur à discuter. Il referma la porte en y posant son front. Il aurait aimé vivre avec Damien. Il aurait voulu ne jamais être le seigneur d'un territoire pour pouvoir le suivre et même si, ce dernier, en devenant Perceval, allait se marier, il se suffirait de le voir chaque jour… En frappant un coup contre la porte, il détestait ressentir autant d'amour alors qu'il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'avenir entre eux. Guillaume sursauta lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent. La respiration courte au souvenir de leur nuit passée, il murmura :

— J'aimerais que les choses se passent autrement mais, ce n'est pas possible… n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna et fut plaqué contre la porte. Le corps tremblant, il devait refuser d'être touché mais, les lèvres de Damien contre les siennes, c'était plus fort que lui. Sa peau s'enivrait déjà de ses caresses. Le nez plongé dans le cou du plus jeune, Guillaume enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Il se sentait comme un adolescent. Il le voulait pour lui une dernière fois. Les rideaux tirés, il lui chuchota entre deux souffles :

— Porte.

Perceval se leva rapidement et alla fermer les portes à clés. Lorsqu'il revint vers son aîné, il y avait dans son regard, une lueur de désir qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cette nuit, il l'avait aimé de tout son être et de devoir repartir loin de celui qui faisait battre son cœur lui était insupportable. Ne plus réfléchir. Ne pas revenir en arrière. Juste, apprécier le présent et le vivre pleinement. Il s'allongea puis, en l'embrassant avec toute sa passion, il l'enlaça comme l'objet le plus précieux.

— Je… commença Guillaume.

Perceval le fit taire en posant un index sur les lèvres. Il voulait que Guillaume sache qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Que le temps n'avait jamais rien effacé et que son amour n'avait jamais été la cause de son départ. Les yeux dans les yeux, il roula de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de son aîné. Il voulait encore l'entendre gémir de plaisir et hurler son prénom parce qu'après ça, tous les deux savaient que ce serait fini. Alors, ce matin, ils désiraient se consumer l'un contre l'autre, profitant des caresses de l'autre… juste une dernière fois.

.

Au petit matin, Arthur, accoudé sur son côté droit, contemplait son jeune amant. Il souriait bêtement parce qu'il était heureux. Juste heureux d'être avec Merlin. La chambre baignée de fins rayons de soleil semblait la bercer d'une petite touche de rêverie.

— Bonjour,… murmura le sorcier en sentant le poids du regard du roi.

Le Pendragon déposa un baiser sur son front et poursuivit son observation. Les paupières mi-closes du brun semblaient encore perdues dans la brume de leur nuit mouvementée. La main gauche tirant légèrement le drap, ses yeux redécouvraient le dos du corps laiteux de son jeune amant. Il se mordit une lèvre en apercevant un sourire sur le visage de Merlin.

— Hum, marmonna le brun en roulant vers le roi, j'ai froid…

Arthur se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Veux-tu que je te réchauffe ?

— Ha-hum…

Se collant contre le corps de son amant, un de ses bras l'étreignit avec fermeté. Arthur commença à le caresser avec le bout de son nez en le faisant grogner. Il éloigna quelques secondes son visage pour le contempler mais, Merlin, le regard frustré, le fixa en l'attrapant par la nuque. Surpris, le roi sentit des lèvres gourmandes se poser contre les siennes. S'embrassant avec passion, leurs langues se liaient en s'enroulant tendrement entre elles, bouleversant leurs corps qui se souvenaient de ce qu'ils avaient cette nuit. Les jambes se croisaient sous le drap pendant que des bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre… et c'était reparti…

.

Trois heures plus tard, peu après midi, Arthur accompagné de Merlin, de ses chevaliers, de Guillaume et des deux vieux druides se trouvait tous devant le lac. Liz arriva en les voyants afficher un sourire sur leurs visages. Avant que le Roi Pendragon ne rentre à Camelot, Merlin devait ouvrir le premier passage entre le monde magique et le monde humain : celui d'Albion.

— Est-ce dangereux ? demanda Arthur.

— Non, sire, répondit Liz en fixant le jeune sorcier, Merlin se présente en ce jour aux regards de tous comme le représentant de la magie…

Gaius et Maedoc regardaient de leurs yeux émerveillés la nature danser autour de Merlin. Emus d'être présent pour voir cela se réaliser, ils se tinrent la main comme autrefois, enfant, priant de voir cet avènement ce produire. C'était un sentiment indescriptible. Une joie immense semblait envahir leurs vieux corps, les berçant au doux rythme de la brise.

Merlin, au même endroit que la veille, debout et bras écartés, fermait des paupières. L'enfant de la terre écoutait la mélodie de la nature, celle qui le consolait quand il allait mal, celle qui pleurait quand il était triste, celle qui partageait ses dons quand il en avait besoin…

Arthur, le regard flou, contemplait l'homme de son cœur échanger une part de lui à la terre. Jamais la magie n'avait été aussi féerique qu'à cet instant. Il voyait un souffle d'air lent qui transportait magistralement des feuilles mortes autour de son sorcier. Il comprenait par le sourire qu'offrait Merlin qu'il était en parfaite communion avec le monde… leur monde et le sien.

Soudain, le froid et le chaud se bataillèrent au fond de ses entrailles lorsque deux orbes dorés le fixèrent avec intensité. Le sorcier le regardait en lui tendant une main. Arthur, d'un pas hésitant, jeta un coup d'œil auprès de ses compagnons qui hochèrent la tête en signe de confiance. Il s'avança, traversant cette cloison de feuilles qui s'écartèrent pour lui laisser un passage.

Devant Merlin, le Pendragon se sentit pour la première fois intimidé par autant de pouvoir. Le souffle court, comme un enfant, les bras du sorcier glissèrent autour de sa taille et, l'un en face de l'autre, instinctivement le roi ferma des yeux pour enlacer à son tour son compagnon. Au milieu de ce tourbillon, Arthur écoutait des sons différents lui parvenir aux oreilles. Des chants d'oiseaux, des rires d'enfants, des tintements de gouttes de pluies et bien d'autres qui augmentaient la cadence des battements de son cœur. Il commençait à paniquer de ne pas comprendre…

— Chut, murmura Merlin en le forçant à le regarder, prend le temps d'entendre…

Dans les bras du sorcier, le roi sourit en croisant des yeux doux et couleur or qui le contemplaient avec affection. Attiré contre le corps de Merlin, il posa sa tête contre son épaule et en refermant les paupières, il écouta son amant lui murmurer :

— C'est ici que commence Albion, sur ces terres où les druides pratiquent la magie à bon escient et les enfants de nos enfants verront le jour,… c'est ici que viendront des hommes pour se ressourcer quand ils auront perdu la foi,… un peu comme je l'étais,… c'est ici que les hommes se réconcilieront quand ils retrouveront leurs chemins,… C'est ici que moi, Merlin, j'unifie mon royaume au tien…

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort autour d'eux, sifflant une hymne pour qui accueillait les mots du sorcier.

— Roi Arthur Pendragon, poursuivit le brun en le fixant intensément, Albion fait dorénavant partie de ton royaume.

Le blond fronça des sourcils. Qu'était-donc véritablement Albion ?

— Albion est un lieu pour les être dotés de magies, c'est aussi un endroit où ils pourront vivre en paix, sans être jugé pour ce qu'ils sont, Albion, sire, c'est nous.

Les lèvres de Merlin contre les siennes, son cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie. Les yeux clos, Arthur voyait de multiples paysages. Des plaines vertes où des animaux sauvages couraient en accompagnant le vent, des terres cultivées où des hommes faisaient pousser d'immenses jardins, des lacs où toutes les espèces confondues vivaient en harmonie…

La langue de Merlin s'enroulant tendrement avec la sienne, le roi était ému de ressentir tout un assortiment d'émotions… le sorcier savait ressortir le meilleur de tout et là, à cette seconde, il éprouvait une sensation de plénitude bienfaisante. Une vague de chaleur explosa autour de leur corps, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux et, comme si le temps s'était figé, il put voir de son regard une onde dorée se propager autour d'eux.

Son souffle se coupa quand des ombres furent illuminées par l'aura dorée, lui dévoilant des êtres, pour la plupart inconnus. Les rayons du soleil étaient plus brillants. La brise était plus douce et l'air était empreint d'une étrange coloration dorée. Arthur balaya son regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personnes de son groupe d'hommes.

— Nous sommes dans un voile que les humains ne peuvent pas venir et vous, chuchota le sorcier à son oreille, vous avez ce droit parce que vous êtes mon compagnon.

Merlin s'écarta de lui et, d'un geste de la main, il invita à regarder les nouveaux arrivants :

— Sire, je vous présente ceux qui partagent le monde magique.

Il y avait un jeune homme au visage fin et pâle qui s'avança vers Merlin. Le roi, les yeux écarquillés, pouvait apercevoir des oreilles pointues et un regard émeraude déstabilisant puis, en le détaillant plus précisément, il avait un corps efféminé. Il déglutit tant sa beauté l'époustoufla.

— Ne le regardez pas trop, Arthur, murmura le sorcier, les elfes savent combien ils sont beaux mais ils prennent aussi très mal le fait d'être dévisagé.

Merlin sourit en le voyant rougir.

— Emrys, souffla l'elfe en s'inclinant devant lui, bienvenue chez vous.

— Merci.

— Bienvenu aussi à vous, votre majesté, poursuivit-il en saluant le roi.

Arthur inclina la tête, trop ému par l'instant. D'autres arrivèrent par la suite, intriguant un roi qui découvrait un autre univers. Merlin semblait plus à l'aise, plus confiant… plus sage. Lui qui avait osé briser son cœur se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir amené à s'éloigner de tout… ça. Il réalisait avec peine que Merlin s'était battu à ses côtés pour Camelot et pour eux deux. Comme si son sorcier pouvait entendre ses pensées, ce dernier lui tendit une main en lui murmurant :

— Il est temps de retourner auprès des nôtres.

Des notes s'élevèrent doucement, leur indiquant que la valse pouvait commencer. Arthur, bouleversé, laissa Merlin guider ses pas. Dansant au rythme d'une mélodie inconnue, il souriait en gonflant sa poitrine. Si la magie de Merlin était aussi puissante que tous les sorciers qu'il avait croisés jusqu'ici alors, il avait confiance en son brun. La tête contre l'épaule de Merlin, entre les airs magiques, Arthur aimait la force qui se dégageait de son amant. Le temps d'une valse, il avait l'impression d'être au bon endroit. Dans les bras de son sorcier, pour une fois, il se sentait protéger et vraiment aimé.

Les deux druides qui observaient la scène retenaient leurs larmes de joie. Un pan de mur de feuilles les séparait du roi et de Merlin. Ils savaient très bien ce qui se passait et heureux que cela commence dans ces terres, un sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages. Lorsque tout redevint calme, Merlin enlaçait Arthur par la taille. Maedoc tapota l'épaule de Gaius :

— Tu vois, j'avais raison, c'est ici que cela devait se passer.

— Oui, bon, c'est aussi à Camelot que ça va se continuer.

— Les garçons, marmonna Liz, toujours à vous quereller pour les même bêtises, vous aviez tous les deux raisons…

Pendant ce temps, Perceval et Guillaume, côte à côte, avaient assisté à ce phénomène sans y avoir le cœur. Leurs doigts se frôlaient et leurs souffles se saccadaient mais tous les deux avaient déjà un avenir tout tracé. La dureté de la réalité les rattrapait et malgré la douleur qui leur enserrait la poitrine, ils restaient le visage impassible, attendant de partir chacun à leur vie.

**… … …**

Le soir, au port, les adieux étaient difficiles. Maedoc serrait son frère de manière à s'y accrocher une dernière fois.

— Pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas ? lui demanda Gaius.

— Guillaume a besoin de moi…

Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête en restant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Arthur salua le baron qui lui empoignait une main virile puis, lorsque ce fut au tour de Merlin, le roi patienta à l'écart, gardant pour lui la petite jalousie qui grandissait en lui. Ce fut au tour de Perceval qui s'avança lorsque le sorcier rejoignit le roi. En fixant la main tendue de Guillaume, il l'attrapa et l'attira tout contre lui. Cela suffit au baron de sourire en sentant l'étreinte de Damien. Quand tout le monde monta à bord du bateau, Guillaume, le regard brillant, aperçut un rictus au coin des lèvres de Merlin. Ce dernier semblait savoir que le baron viendrait à Camelot.

.

Sur l'océan, Léon discutait avec Gauvain de cette fabuleuse aventure.

— Ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué, chuchota le plus jeune, Arthur était trop fier pour admettre son amour.

— Et, Merlin qui a dû se couper de sa magie, se trouve chez Guillaume et était surement guidé.

— Tu penses ?

— Emrys l'a dit lui-même, il n'aurait jamais survécu en tant que simple mortel, reprit Léon en fixant la mer sombre.

— Comme quoi, il suffisait seulement à ces deux-là de s'affronter et de se parler…

Ils se sourirent avant de rejoindre un roi qui maudissait la mer. Arthur était prêt à supporter ses secousses car il avait tout de même Merlin dans ses bras. Si cela était à refaire, il le referait pour trouver celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

**.**

**Fin**

**On peut dire que c'est une belle fin. Arthur retourne à Camelot avec son Merlin adoré :)**

**.**


End file.
